Serendipities
by Lady Monroe
Summary: Because life has its ways to make two people meet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

So first let me start by saying this story is based on one of my favorite movies "Maid in Manhattan" yes it is a JLo romance film and yes I enjoy those types of movies, some scenes are based on the movie (this is only at the beginning chapters) but I try and change them to fit my line of story because in the succeeding chapters I will be going deeper into the story where we will be able to see and know why these characters act the way they do in the story :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Morning sunshine entered the room through the curtain slits and Mikan Sakura groggily opened her eyes and looked out her bedroom window. She smiled. Rolling to her side, Mikan checked the sleeping figure beside her and kissed his cheek. She reached out to the bedside table and took her phone. It read…

_7:00 am_

Sighing, Mikan quietly got out of the bed, carefully trying not to wake up the sleeping figure. She walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom across the hall, glancing back on the bed with a smile playing on her lips.

…

Mikan opened the fridge and looked around, contemplating on what to cook. Eggs, milk and fruits. Mikan smiled and concluded…

"Waffles"

She took the essential ingredients from the fridge and the cupboard, and prepared the utensils.

The smell from the kitchen entered the bedroom and the sleeping figure lazily opened his eyes. He slowly sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He groggily stretched his arms and walked out of the room.

"Mom, why are you up so early?"

Mikan looked up from what she was doing. She watched as her ten year old son walk up to the island counter and sit on the stool, resting his head on the counter. Mikan smiled warmly, walked towards him and kissed his head.

"Good Morning to you too sleepy head" she answered.

"Why are you up so early?" the boy repeated.

Mikan ladled another batter on the waffle maker and closed the lid. "Didn't I tell you last night, that I have work today?" she rested her arms on the table and looked at him thoughtfully.

The latter stretched and shrugged.

Mikan laughed and shook her head. "Forgetful like your grandpa" she mused.

Rolling his eyes, Youichi rested his head on his palm and watched as his mom pull out two mugs from the cupboard. "May be that's the effect of you waking me up so early in the morning" he answered irritated.

"Oh okay, blame it all on me" Mikan mocked hurt as she placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of Youichi. "Blame your loving mother for cooking a hearty breakfast" she dramatically sighed.

Youichi stifled a yawn as he watched his mom place a plate of waffles in front of him. She settled beside him with her cup of coffee. She handed him the syrup and they both ate in peace.

He was guilty with the way he acted. Youichi begrudgingly turned to his mother…

"You know, I was kidding right mom?"

He watched as she ignored him. He rolled his eyes, _great the silent treatment_. Youichi groaned and hugged Mikan…

"I'm sorry, mom"

Mikan smiled and hugged him back. "All is forgiven"

…

After breakfast and the usual morning routine, "Do you have your mangas with you?" Mikan asked as she opened the door.

He nodded "Could we pass by the manga shop later?" Youichi asked rather hopefully. "I need new ones"

"After work, okay?" Youichi nodded and watched as his mom locked the door.

Mikan and Youichi got out of the apartment and walked towards the Alice Hotel. While on the streets, the two passed by a newsstand and Youichi stopped. He read the headline:

_The Reign of Natsume Hyuuga: Heir of the Hyuuga Empire_

He scanned the whole stand, _Natsume Hyuuga…Natsume Hyuuga…Natsume Hyuuga_. Almost all the headlines in each newspapers and magazines were about, "Natsume Hyuuga". Youichi took one newspaper and read the featured article.

_Natsume Hyuuga is one of the youngest and most admired young businessman in this century. Five years ago, Ioran Hyuuga stunned everyone by announcing that he will be retiring from the business scene and shall relinquish the business empire to his only son. At an astounding age of twenty, Natsume Hyuuga took over the multi-million dollar empire of the Hyuuga family. As he embarked on his reign as the CEO, everyone was skeptical on the capability of this young man in running such a colossal and dominant corporation. But alas, to all spectators, he had proven them wrong. When Natsume Hyuuga started to play the business game, he knew how to play his cards and he knew how to play it well, outstandingly well. Every move and propositions made were well calculated and no doubt resulted to triumph closing and securing contracts with giant international companies around the globe. In no less than five years, the Hyuuga Empire grew larger than it was even possible and is now one of the most influential companies in the world. All success and efforts of this young man had indeed taken everyone by storm, unexpectedly dragging fame as he passed by. The Hyuuga family name may already be known in every household in the country, but the name Natsume Hyuuga has made a mark in the global scale._

Youichi smiled.

"Youichi? What are you doing there? One minute you were following me the next minute you were gone!" Mikan looked worried.

Looking up at his mom, Youichi raised the newspaper he was reading. Mikan looked at it; she blinked and looked back at him.

"You've been reading about Natsume Hyuuga **again**?" emphasizing on the 'again'

He nodded.

Mikan sighed. Ever since Youichi learned how to read the first article he ever finished reading was about Natsume Hyuuga. Since then, Natsume became Youichi's role model. Striving to be just like him.

"Are you finished reading sweetie? Cause I still have to go to work, and by this time I'm pretty close to being late" Mikan reasoned as she looked at her son.

Handing payment to the vendor, Youichi placed the newpaper on his backpack along with his mangas and grabbed Mikan's hand pulling her forward.

"Let's go then! What are you waiting for Mom?"

With one last look at the picture of Natsume Hyuuga, Youichi pulled his mom and ran.

…

"Youichi, you stay here for a while okay while I go clean the rooms" Mikan stated as she pulled Youichi in the hotel pastry kitchen.

Nodding his head, Youichi found a comfortable spot and sat down with different mangas in hand.

"Nobara, thank you looking after Youichi" Mikan thanked as she turned to her friend, who was now beside Youichi.

"No problem Mikan" Nobara started "the kitchen can be boring sometimes so, having Youichi here makes the room livelier"

Kissing his head, Mikan walked out and met up with her partner.

…

After dusting the study table clean, Mikan vacuumed the carpeted floors then fixed the pillows. She moved to the bathroom and looked at her partner on the tiled floor, an amused smile appearing.

"Anna, we still have ten rooms to clean. If you keep that up we won't be able to finish by lunch time"

Anna looked up from the floor with a pout. "You try scrubbing this floor then!" she remarked as she pointed the brush she was holding. "I should be in the pastry kitchen instead of housekeeping" she grumbled.

Shaking her head, Mikan took the brush while laughing. "Fine, you fix the bed while I clean the bathroom, the guests will be back here any minute" Anna nodded and sauntered off to the bedroom, mumbling something about how stupid bathrooms are.

Mikan continued scrubbing. After a while, she heard the front door open and shut close, wiping the floor clean she got up from the floor and proceeded to refill the toiletries. She heard voices.

"_You try to walk in the hotel with those stupid people in your way Ruka"_ an irritated voice growled. "_And let's see if your mood won't turn sour"_

'Ruka' that was a familiar name. Mikan tried to think of where she heard that name but couldn't quite grasp where she had heard it before. Then Mikan heard someone laugh. _"Sorry mate, but that was just so funny, girls scrambling to give you their token of…Love?"_

"_Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."_ Mikan furrowed her eyebrows and took a while to register what the guy just said.

When his words sinked in, Mikan tensed.

She quickly arranged everything in order and placed the new towels on the towel holder. Before she even got out of the bathroom, someone was already at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mikan bent her head down, too scared to look up. Usually, she was never afraid of any hotel guests but this guy was different. Mikan felt uneasy for some reason. He was intimidating and cold, just by the sound of his voice; the weight of his stare wasn't even helping, he was scrutinizing her and she didn't like it. She looked to her side, her head still low.

"H-housekeeping"

A second later, she heard the person grunt but took him a minute to move to the side and let her out. Once she got out of the bathroom, Mikan could still feel the guy's eye on her.

_What if he's a pervert? _Mikan thought momentarily.

Panicking, she briskly walked out of the suite passing by the bedroom; Anna wasn't there anymore but the bed was done, then to the living room.

A blond guy was standing near the window, his back to her. _Probably the 'Ruka' that guy was talking to earlier._ Seeing no further reason to stay, Mikan walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Anna was just outside by the cart. A look of shock and excitement was on her face.

"Did you see them?" she asked practically jumping up and down.

"See who?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna pointed at the door. "Ruka Nogi _and_ Natsume Hyuuga"

She just looked at her, then at the door. She was dumbfounded.

"I never want to clean that room as long as they're staying there"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2

Clad with only just his towel, Natsume got out of the shower. He walked towards the mirror and stared at himself. His eyes lingered at the scar on his left arm for a while until he finally stared at his eyes. Crimson to crimson.

His eye brows knitted together and he walked away, noticing the faint smell of strawberries on his way out. He looked back at the bathroom one final moment and closed the door.

He changed into his clothes and walked out of his room.

Going to the living room, Natsume saw Ruka on the couch beside Sachi. When Natsume entered the room, Sachi immediately jumped off the couch and welcomed his master.

"Natsume your mom just called" Ruka stated as he watched Natsume take a seat across from him and Sachi settling by his master's right leg.

Patting Sachi's head, Natsume didn't look up. Ruka continued "She said the Hyuuga Empire celebration was on Friday, just to remind you"

Natsume grunted. He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Is Aoi attending the party?"

Ruka shook his head. "Your mom didn't say" he answered before he sipped his tea. There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Are _you_ attending the party?" Natsume asked his voice low, as if to say _if you say NO I will kill you_.

Nodding his head, Ruka gave a charming smile "I will, if you go and find a date" He was mocking Natsume.

Narrowing his eyes, Natsume gave Ruka a glare. "No"

Chuckling, Ruka sat up and grabbed a sandwich from the table. "Why don't you give dating a chance?" he took a bite and chewed, waiting for a reply he knew would never come. After swallowing he continued, "I mean your last one wasn't as bad as the first one right?"

Shooting Ruka an even rougher glare, Natsume stood up and pulled out Sachi's leash from the near by table. "I gave up on women a _long_ time ago Ruka" he adjusted Sachi's leash.

Ruka gave a laugh. "But women will never give up on you"

Natsume shook his head. "You go find a date yourself, if you're that interested" a smirk appearing "And you're gonna have to attend the party whether you like it or not-"

Ruka raised a brow, Natsume continued. "-if you still want to work on your clinic."

Ruka stood up in protest "That's not fair!"

Natsume flicked his hand in the air as he head to the door "Remember, I'm rich and I can do anything I want". Before Ruka could retort back Natsume opened the door and said "Sachi and I will be back before lunch" and closed the door.

…

Youichi just finished reading his manga. He sighed and looked around. He was bored. He glanced at Nobara and quietly got out of the kitchen without anyone noticing and walked off.

He easily slid out of the employees' quarters and wandered around the hotel. Youichi passed by the hotel lobby and observed the people walking in and out of the hotel premises; he looked over at the door and saw a crowd of reporters and paparazzi barricaded by men in black suits and shades. They reminded him of some characters in a movie, shrugging, he turned away.

Youichi then strolled over to the function rooms, there was a wedding reception. Rather then peeking, Youichi walked away and headed for the elevators.

"Youichi what are you doing here?"

Youichi turned to the person and slightly inclined his head. "Uncle Narumi?"

Narumi L. Anju smiled at the little seven year old in front of him. "Why are you alone? Where's Mikan?" he asked as he walked over to him.

"I got bored at the kitchen so I sneaked out" Youichi answered easily "I'm looking for mom, but I can't find her anywhere" he finished as he looked around the hallway.

Narumi nodded in comprehension. "Do you want me to help you find her?" he offered.

Youichi shook his head. He made a once over at what Narumi was wearing. A black tux. "You're attending the reception?"

Narumi looked down at his clothes and nodded.

"Go. I'm sure they need you there" he saw the elevator doors open. "Well, see you around Uncle Narumi"

And with that, Youichi entered the elevator and watched it close as Narumi stared at him. He pressed a button to a random floor and moved back to a corner. He looked around the elevator's mirrored walls examining himself on how different he looks in different angles. When he looked up, he heard a ting and the elevator doors opened, revealing a guy with raven black hair. His jaw almost dropped.

Natsume Hyuuga was standing in front of him with a black labrador beside him. He entered the elevator with his dog and three men followed him behind.

When the door slid close, one guy wearing the same suit those guys in the lobby spoke. "Master, it is not ideal for you to stroll out of the hotel premises"

Youichi looked down at the dog and it looked back, he compelled him to pat him on the head.

Natsume barely glanced at the bodyguard "As far as I can remember as Sachi's owner I have the responsibility to walk him around the park." His voice bored and cold.

Youichi smiled and looked at the dog. "Sachi, so that's your name"

Natsume looked down at Youichi. "Yeah his name is Sachi" unexpectedly, his voice was friendly. "He's a friendly dog. May be too friendly to be exact"

He caught a glimpse of Youichi's fondness as Sachi tried to lick his face. Natsume saw the manga Youichi was holding and asked.

"You read mangas?"

Looking up Youichi nodded. "Yup"

"What are you reading now?"

He raised the manga in his hand. Youichi looked at Natsume and asked.

"You read mangas too?"

Natsume smirked and knelt down. "I have a whole collection of them at home"

Youichi's eyes grew big. "No way! You have a manga collection? That's awesome!"

He gazed at Youichi for a while, his eye unusually warm. "What's your name?"

Smiling slightly, Youichi held his hand to Natsume "Youichi Sakura" Natsume took his hand and shook it. "Natsume Hyuuga"

"Oh, I know who you are" Youichi answered smugly, patting Sachi in the process.

The elevator tinged and they all went out. "Really?" Natsume asked suspiciously. "What do you know about me then?" he raised a perfect brow, clearly challenging the young boy.

Youichi thought for a while and slid a hand inside his pocket "I know that you own the Hyuuga Empire and that you're the CEO. I know your company record and your consistent stand on social responsibility. I know that you're a probable candidate for Senatorship but you're still considering the idea since business is your priority."

One of the bodyguards looked down at Youichi.

"Are affiliated you with the press?"

Youichi looked at him incredulously, and rose an eyebrow "Mister Shades, I'm ten years old"

The other bodyguard towered over Youichi and asked suspiciously "Your parents are press people aren't they?"

Rolling his eyes Youichi answered "I _only_ have my mom and she's upstairs, working"

That's when Natsume drew the line. "You and you" he pointedly looked at the bodyguards "Call your replacements." The two nodded their head and quickly walked off. Natsume turned to Youichi.

"Sorry about that"

Shrugging his shoulders Youichi looked cool. "Nah, it's nothing. You are pretty high profiled" he bent down again and patted Sachi.

"Well, I gotta go. I was nice meeting you Mr. Hyuuga" and started to walk away.

Natsume smirked at the kid before he could turn to a corner, "Hey, Youichi" he called and Youichi looked back. "I think Sachi wants you to walk with him around the park, you up for it?" Natsume asked, Sachi barked.

A smile appeared on Youichi's face "Yeah, I am" and he ran back to Sachi. When Natsume was handing him the leash.

"But, I have to ask permission from my mom"

Natsume looked at him for a while. "I'll come with you"

For some reason he wanted know who this kid's mother was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3

"What's up with us and cleaning the hotel suites today?" Mikan asked as she wiped the walk-in closet mirror.

Anna popped out of nowhere and held up a white coat and a white dress, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikan back away as Anna trotted over to her.

"This coat and dress will look good on you" Anna placed the dress over Mikan's figure.

Shaking her head Mikan pushed the clothes away. "Anna you know better than to touch the guest's stuff"

"Just try it on Mikan!" Anna persuaded as she pushed the clothes on her hands.

"No, why don't _you_ wear it, I can't wear these" Mikan pushed the clothes back to Anna. Who pushed it back into her hands.

Anna looked at the size. "Mikan, her size fits you perfectly. You're a small right?" When she saw Mikan nod. She pushed Mikan into the bathroom excitedly "Get changed! I wanna see what you look like in expensive clothing! It's designer! Quickly!"

Jumping up and down Anna went in the walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of black heels. "These heels will perfectly match the sundress" When she went back to the bathroom door, Mikan just got out. Anna almost dropped the shoes.

She almost didn't recognize her.

"Wow" Anna was speechless.

Mikan looked to the side rubbing her left arm uncomfortably.

…

"Keiji" Natsume called and an old man in his late 50s was beside him "Hold Sachi for a while, I'll ask permission from Youichi's mother if he can come with us". Natsume handed the dog leash to his butler and walked away with Youichi.

When Natsume and Youichi were back in the elevator, realization hit, Youichi didn't know what room Mikan was cleaning.

While thinking of possible ways on how to find out where his mother was, the elevator doors opened and revealed the same guy he saw earlier.

"Uncle Narumi"

Narumi looked down and smiled. "Youichi, have you found Mikan yet?"

Youichi shook his head.

"Well, I just saw her friend Anna pass by twenty minutes ago. She said they're at the executive suite"

Youichi nodded his head and murmured a thanks "You're welcome—"

Narumi looked up and saw Natsume Hyuuga. "Y-Youichi why are you with Nat—", before Narumi could enter and finish what he was saying, Youichi closed the elevator doors and pushed the floor button.

Natsume smirked. "Way to close the door shut"

Youichi shrugged "He talks too much"

The elevator doors tinged and both walked out. Youichi was checking the room numbers while Natsume just followed behind. As soon as Youichi found a cart in front of a room, he immediately ran towards it and entered the room.

"Mom! Mom!" Youichi called as soon as he was in the room.

Anna came out of the bedroom. "Hi Youichi. What's wrong? Why are you looking for Mikan?"

"Anna where's mom? I need to talk to her" Youichi eagerly asked as he looked around the room.

"_Anna who it is?"_ Mikan's voice called.

"Youichi's here, he's looking for you" Anna answered back.

Walking past Anna, "Where's mom?" Youichi asked again looking over the door.

Natsume walked in after a minute and Anna's jaw dropped. She noticed Mikan coming near.

"Anna? Where's Youichi? What's—" she was cut off. Anna pulled her by the arm and whispered "Thank God I made you wear that dress" she bent low and slipped a pair of black pumps on Mikan's feet.

Mikan looked at her confused.

Youichi smiled brightly when he saw Mikan and walked out. He was smiling at Natsume as he stood beside him. "I can't wait for you to meet my mom"

Mikan followed Youichi but her eyes were trailed on Anna "What are you—" she started but Anna butted in.

"_Ma'am_ you have a visitor" Anna bowed and inconspicuously pointed at Natsume. Giving emphasis on the _Ma'am_.

"Anna I don't understand, why are you calling me—" she turned to look at where Anna had pointed and was at a loss for words when she saw Natsume Hyuuga standing in front of her.

Mikan was wearing the white dress Anna had forced her to wear and the pumps she just made her slip in.

Youichi pulled Mikan by the hand, closer to Natsume and introduced them "Mom, this is Natsume Hyuuga and I met him in the elevator. He's has this big black labrador named Sachi, and if you say 'You can go Youichi', I'm perfectly sure you will, I'm gonna walk Sachi at the park with him. So can I go?"

Mikan looked at Youichi then back to Natsume. Evidently surprised.

Natsume inclined his head formally at Mikan's direction. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sakura"

Flabbergasted, Mikan managed to say a small "Hey"

Youichi looked at Mikan to Natsume. Both were staring at each other not bothering to tear their gazes from each other anytime soon.

He knew something was up and there was something between his mom and Natsume, but then staring at each other was boring. Getting impatient Youchi pulled Mikan by the arm, breaking the eye contact. "Mom, I am a ten year old kid and I need three things: fresh air, exercise and talking."

Mikan turned her attention to Youichi. "As far as I know, you're not a nature enthusiast, exercise mannered and socially oriented type" a smile playing on her lips. She bent down to his level and ruffled his hair.

Youichi pouted "Please, can I go, Mom? Please? Please? Please?"

They heard a cough and both mother and son glanced back at Natsume. Mikan stood up and faced him.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume introduced himself as he took Mikan's hand, but instead of a formal hand shake Natsume was compelled to do a different thing. He lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. He looked back up and caught her eyes.

Mikan looked taken aback by the action and was frozen on the spot yet again. His eyes were, different. Of course she's seen Natsume from the magazines and articles before but seeing him in person was a different thing.

"_Ma'am_?" Anna asked as she took the sunglass on the side table and handed it to Mikan.

"W-What?" Mikan snapped back, looking at Anna.

"A minute ago, weren't you just saying, what a beautiful day it is?" Anna interjected as she looked back at Mikan.

Natsume looked at an eager Youichi and back at the lady in front of him. "You were planning to go out?" he asked rather casually "Not that it's any of my business but, where to?"

Anna smiled. "_Ma'am _didn't you say you wanted to walk around the park?"

Natsume nodded in comprehension. Before he could stop the words he uncontrollably offered, "You could join us if you'd like…" but a thought entered his mind. "If your husband—Mr. Sakura won't mind…" he drifted off.

Youichi jumped up "No! Mom doesn't have a husband, she _never_ had one" emphasizing on never.

It's as if her mind was functioning on its own Mikan answered "Yes, I-I mean no. N-no, I don't have a husband"

Strangely, a light feeling washed over Natsume. "If that's the case," he calmly held her hand "I insist, _Ms._ Sakura. Come with us". _What the hell did I just do? _Natsume asked himself.

Absent-mindedly Mikan looked at their hands and her mind functioned on it own, again. "Mikan"

Natsume looked at her. She looked back at him with a smile "Just call me Mikan"

With a slight nod, Natsume tugged Mikan by the hand. "Shall we go then?"

Looking at the hands holding each other Youichi smiled "Come on mom! Let's go! Let's go!"

As Natsume pulled Mikan out, she looked at Anna and saw her mouth "_You go, I'll take care of everything, Have fun!_" and with that the door closed behind them with Anna waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who had read, reviewed, followed and favorited (is this even a word?) this story, truly I am very thankful. Knowing that you guys took the time to read or just browse this story is enough for me, so again, thank you :)

Jess: Thank you for the review and thank you for the compliment, actually the title was a last minute decision. :D

spica14: Thank you for the review :D

Fantasychick13: thank you for the favorite :)

Roxxi Like A Puma, Starcand13, They all start with P, riaanaa, spica14: Thank you for the follows :)

* * *

Chapter 4

As the elevator doors closed; Youichi was excitedly counting the floors, his eyes were focused in the screen to his right. _7…6...5_

Youichi heard a shuffling of heels, his eyes turned to look at his mother and their companion. He saw her looking to her side, her feet slightly shuffling the elevator floor. He then shifted his eyes to the man at his mother's left side.

Natsume had his free hand inside his pocket while his eyes were looking at his left. Before Youichi could turn his eyes away from the two, he noticed Natsume's eyes from the glass wall of the elevator. _He's looking at mom._

True enough, Natsume was looking at Mikan through the elevator wall. Inside his head, Natsume was trying to understand what happed a while ago at the suite. This woman made him do the very things he promised himself we would never do anymore.

After a moment, the elevator tinged and Youichi looked up to see the elevator doors open to the lobby.

…

When the three got out of the elevator, Youichi turned to Natsume "Mr. Hyuuga can I go get Sachi now?"

Natsume smirked and nodded his head. Without another glance back, Youichi ran off to get Sachi while Natsume and Mikan stayed behind.

"I'm sorry if Youichi is a bit energetic" Mikan started as she glanced at Natsume. With a small smile Natsume just shrugged off the apology.

Both walking in synchronized steps, Mikan and Natsume followed Youichi's path. When they saw Keiji pass Sachi's leash Youichi asked if he could go ahead outside Natsume nodded his head and Mikan shouted "Be careful!"

"Just don't go too far" Mikan called out in addition, her eyes following the small boy and the big black dog as they vanished from the door.

As soon as Mikan saw the crowd of reporters, paparazzi and fangirls outside the hotel her nerves kicked in. Unconsciously slipping her hands from Natsume's grip, Natsume looked at her, and saw Mikan wear the sunglasses Anna gave her. She walked ahead of him, somewhat uncomfortable.

Natsume stopped for a second. _I was holding her hand? _he mentally asked.

"Yes you were, Master" Keiji replied a small smile on his face.

"That was a rhetorical question," Natsume looked at his butler, surprised "How did you know—"

The butler slowly nodded his head in return. "I know how to read Master"

Natsume cleared his throat "Let's go" he caught up with Mikan halfway through.

Once they were merely close enough from the hotel doors, Natsume felt Mikan tense more while his bodyguards covered them. "Are they all waiting for you?' Mikan asked as she stopped dead on her tracks. _Of course they're waiting for him, idiot! He's a famous billion dollar businessman!_

Natsume stopped beside her, his hand by her back. "They never leave me alone"

Mikan opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was still looking at the crowd outside the doors. Natsume felt Mikan's tension.

"Sorry about this…" he murmured.

Mikan turned to him, confused. Natsume's bodyguards were surprise, because Natsume Hyuuga just apologized. He looked guilty, yet somehow irritated and angry at the same time. "We could pass by the back entrance if you'd like" he added as he glanced at Mikan.

She patted his arm and smiled. "I-Its fine," Mikan reassured. "I have these huge sunglasses on my face. So people won't even recognize me" she looked away whispering, "I just hope they don't bite."

Natsume nodded his head barely hearing her last statement. He turned to the bodyguards and they all moved away. Someone passed by Natsume and Mikan, wearing corporate clothes. Mikan's eyes narrowed, he looked like Natsume. She turned to him and he smirked. "Perfect timing"

"He looks just like you!" Mikan told him completely surprised.

Natsume shrugged. "Only with the shades on"

"What?"

Natsume explained. "He's a decoy. My bodyguards usually use them to divert the attention."

Half of Natsume's bodyguards guided his decoy out of the hotel and true enough the crowd in front of the hotel immediately vanished and followed the leaving limousine like a fish in a hook line.

The moment the coast was clear both walked out of the hotel and crossed straight to the park, Youichi was waiting for them alongside three of Natsume's bodyguards and an ecstatic Sachi.

"Mom, what took you so long?" Youichi asked as he crossed his arms, trying to look scary.

She didn't answer and so did Natsume. Smiling, Mikan bent down. Youichi looked away. "You-chan, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

Youichi turned his back on her.

Mikan dramatically sighed and made as thinking position. "Sweetie could you look at mommy?" she asked as she patted his shoulder. Youichi didn't budge.

"Why?" he asked rather pissed but still cute.

She glanced at Natsume and he looked back at her. He was amused. "You got something on your face" Natsume answered back.

Youichi twitched. He had a hand go up his face. "Where? I thought I just washed that"

Mikan smiled sneakily "Ooh, there!" She pointed randomly at Youichi's face. "Right over there!" and she started kissing his cheek and forehead.

She caught him by surprise. "Mom! Mom, no! Stop it! Stop it mom! No! This is embarrassing" Youichi started to protest but was laughing along with it.

Pulling away, Mika ruffled Youichi's hair and smiled down at him. "Yup, that's just about it. I got it cleaned"

Youichi was glaring at her while blushing.

…

Natsume, Mikan and Youichi were peacefully walking around the park when Sachi pulled Youichi away from the two.

"Mom! Sachi wants to go over there, we'll be back in a minute" he called as Sachi effortlessly pulled him away into the grassy field.

Mikan laughed. Natsume looked at her. "What so funny?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Mikan looked at him still giggling "It seems like your dog is walking my son, not the other way around"

He smirked at her. "Being in a leash isn't really ideal for Sachi" Natsume answered as he led them both on a park bench, he pulled off his jacket for Mikan to sit on but when he was about to lay it down on the bench, Mikan sat down comfortably.

Natsume looked surprised. Mikan looked up at him "Is there any problem?" she asked from her perch on the bench.

"You just sat on a park bench," Natsume started.

"Yeah?" Mikan asked rather curious. Checking the bench, Mikan looked underneath. _What's his problem?_

He cleared his throat "You just sat on a park bench, while wearing designer clothes"

"What?" Mikan asked rather unfazed. Natsume pointed at her clothes. Mikan stared at it and took a minute to sink in.

"Oh! No, no I'm not. Uh yeah, wait uh…" She stood up and embarrassedly looked away. Natsume chuckled and shook his head. She sat back down, blushing, and he sat next to her, giving them enough space.

He looked at her as if trying to read her, "It's just that, mostly, women would rather stand instead of taking a seat on a 'dirty' park bench while wearing designer clothes." Natsume explained as he took a glance at Mikan's dress.

"That's just crazy" she started. "I mean, it's just clothes, right? Whether it's designer or not, we still wear them"

"Aren't you afraid it might get dirty?" He asked again.

Mikan snotred and shook her head. "This is just a white dress. Just a dress, I could wash it" she retorted.

Natsume looked at her, rather amazed at her words. Then again he had a smirk on his face.

"That's ivory not white" he corrected.

Mikan stared back at him. "What's the difference?" she challenged.

"The spelling" he rolled his eyes.

"How did you know this was designer anyway?" she looked at him. He looked back at her and her dress.

"I have a good eye" he retorted back, looked away, then smirked "And I believe _you_ don't"

Mikan was about to retort back when. Natsume asked.

"How long will you be staying at the hotel?"

She was caught off guard. She mentally answered _I don't stay there, I work there. _She turned her head to the direction Youichi and Sachi took trying to look for any signs of them. Natsume glanced at her. "How long?" he repeated.

He saw her bite her lips, he sighed "As far as I can remember, I'm still talking to someone"

"Really? Who?" Mikan asked rather impishly still not looking at him.

He looked at her incredulously.

Mikan sighed. _Here goes nothing _"I don't–…not really sure" she mentally slapped herself. _Idiot you should have told him the truth._

He nodded. "You usually stay at the Alice Hotel?' He asked again.

Mikan thought about it, and her thoughts lead her to her father "The place has sentimental values…sometimes I consider it my home" she answered a small smile appearing yet again.

He gave a slight nod. Before Natsume could further ask, Sachi was running back to them with Youichi running after him.

* * *

Comments, suggestions, clarifications, corrections and reviews are welcome.

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5

The rest of the morning stroll passed by with both Natsume and Mikan lightly conversing with each other, there were petty arguments here and there, but surprisingly, Natsume found himself admiring her; he never saw it coming but he admired her and her sense of honest opinion.

She stands with what she believes in and fights for what she know is right.

He enjoyed spending time with her: Natsume found it rather pleasing, he never had any conversations like this ever since his sister left for Europe and never expected to have one with a woman such as Mikan.

Sometime during their talk, Mikan took off her sunglasses and that gave Natsume the opportunity to see her eyes better. It was after, that Natsume became conscious of the fact that he much preferred to see her eyes than to have her hide them back behind those ridiculously large sunglasses.

Watching her smile and hearing her laughter. Also made him realize that he was drawn to a woman he met in just met a few moments ago.

For now comfortable silence enveloped the two as they watched a joyful Youichi play fetch with an ecstatic Sachi not far from them.

"Youichi…" Natsume started with Mikan turning to him with a curious look. "Youichi is a bright kid;" he focused his eyes on the boy "he's different from any other kids"

From his peripheral vision, Natsume saw Mikan smile, a thoughtful expression on her face as she too looked at her son. "I love Youichi and," she glanced at Natsume.

"If it wasn't because of you," she continued. "Youichi would never be like how he is right now"

Natsume looked at her quite surprised. "Me? What did I contribute in his up bringing?" he asked her skeptically.

A sad smile appeared on Mikan's face "Youichi was bullied because he was always reserved and indifferent…But the truth is Youichi…" There was a pause and Natsume waited.

There seemed to be a debate in Mikan's mind, but before Natsume could further understand the situation. Mikan changed the topic "One time they were assigned to read an article about a public figure so he read an article about you on the newspaper, and I don't know, one day while we were having dinner he said he wanted to be just like you" Her warm right hand lightly enclosed his left. As surprised by her touch, he couldn't manage to create a straight face.

"Thank you"

That smile, her touch and the sincerity in her voice. Natsume felt an unfamiliar feeling stir inside him. He stared at her for a while until he felt her hand move away and her smile directed to another person.

Youichi just came back with Sachi.

"Mom! Did you see that catch? Did you see it!" Youichi looked thrilled. Mikan smiled at him and nodded her head. As much as Natsume liked Youichi, he just wished he hadn't come back yet.

…

The four of them started to walk again, Youichi and Sachi a meter ahead while Natsume and Mikan followed suit. Comfortable silence and the feeling of their arms brushing against each other was something they both didn't complain about.

When Mikan heard a snap shot from a near by bush. She stopped and Natsume did the same. He watched her as she discreetly glance back at the bush.

A man holding a camera was behind it, failing to hide properly. He raised his camera again and Mikan gasp turning back around just in time to block herself from the shot. She again wore the sunglasses and quickly walked pass Natsume and towards Youichi.

Natsume glared and signaled his bodyguards to grab hold of the man. When the man was caught and pulled away, Natsume caught up where Mikan was; he was disappointed to see her wearing her sunglasses again.

"Sorry about that," He took a step near Mikan and she took three steps back taking Youichi with her. He noticed her action "Is there any prob—" before he could finish his question Mikan cut him off.

"It's about time for me and Youichi to go back" Mikan informed Natsume while warily looking at her watch.

"Mom it's still too early" Youichi butted in, a pout clear on his face. Mikan shook her head. "No You-chan, I'm sorry but I still have some work to do and you know that" her voice was sweet and apologetic.

Natsume narrowed his eyes; he didn't want them to leave too soon. "I agree with Youichi, I at least owe you both lunch"

Mikan shook her head stubbornly. "I'm really sorry, we can't Mr. Hyuuga" his eye twitched at the change of name, "I have to attend to things right now and I can't leave Youichi here alone" she took Sachi's leash and handed it to Natsume, their hands momentarily touching.

"You could leave me with him" Youichi hopefully suggested "I mean you two are friends now right Mom?"

Natsume looked at her expectantly only she looked back at him offering an apologetic smile "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hyuuga"

Before both had the chance to turn their backs on him, in alarm Natsume motioned forward and caught Mikan's hand. An action that surprised Natsume himself.

And before he could stop himself, "Could we at least schedule a time where we could both have dinner?"

Mikan looked up at him surprised. _Did he just say, what I think he said?_ Youichi had a knowing smile on his face. Mikan opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know what to say.

"Would tomorrow night, 7pm, be alright with you?" Natsume asked again rather hopeful.

Mikan seemed to contemplate on the offer. She closed her eyes, it seemed like she was gonna say yes, but Natsume didn't expected what happened next.

She pulled her hand away and started to take a few steps back. "Tomorrow is a Sunday, I'm really sorry but I can't. I'm busy." she gave him an apologetic smile.

Up to this point, Natsume can't understand what he is doing anymore. Natsume walked up to Mikan's side and blocked their way, Youichi gladly stopped his tracks. "Like you said, it's a Sunday, are you sure you're busy that you can't or you just won't? Can't you cancel it? It is a Sunday, right?"

Mikan looked at Youichi and he looked back at her, he was giving her an encouraging look. Mikan looked upward and inwardly groaned, she wanted to say yes, but she knew this was wrong in so many ways.

She sighed and looked away avoiding eye contact. "Things are complicated right now…" She said glancing back at her watch "We have to leave, let's go Youichi. We have to go. Thank you for the lovely walk Mr. Hyuuga. Have a great day"

Mikan briskly walked away patting her left chest to calm herself down. _You did the right thing Mikan, it's the right thing_ Natsume's words affected her heart too much. Natsume on the other hand looked at where Mikan left, though a stoic face showed once again, a feeling of disappointment was washing over him.

_What did I just do? _He asked himself.

…

"Natsume" Ruka greeted from the couch, "How was your walk in the park?"

Natsume dropped beside Ruka and released a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Ruka raised a brow at his friend's action and offered a can of coke.

"What happened?"

Sachi barked and settled below Ruka's feet. Keiji closed the suite door and walked towards the living room.

"Keiji, will you please enlighten me as to why my best mate is like this?" Ruka asked as he patted Sachi's head.

With a light laugh Keiji looked at Natsume then to Ruka. "Master Natsume was, how you say, '**dumped**' by this very amazing lady in the executive suite below."

Ruka turned to his friend, stunned. "You were **dumped**?"

Natsume glared at Ruka. "And you said you gave up on women…ha"

Ruka gave a laugh and patted his friend "She's interesting. I'd like to meet her" he looked at his friend a smile on his lips "A woman who resisted your charms" He looked at Keiji "I can't believe it!"

Natsume brushed Ruka's hand away and stared at the window. He ran a hand through his face and took a swig of his coke. Sulking.

…

"Natsume Hyuuga asked you out on a date" Anna stated.

Mikan took a bite from her sandwich and nodded her head slowly then corrected the statement "Dinner, not a date"

"And you declined" Anna continued in a low voice.

Mikan nodded her head again while sipping from her bottled water.

PAK!

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan cried as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"That was for being an idiot"

She looked at Anna who was comfortably sitting on her chair with both her hands raised innocently. "I wasn't me"

Mikan turned around, rubbing the sore bump behind her head. "Hotaru!" she called out angrily "Is that a way to greet your best friend?"

"What's this I heard that Natsume Hyuuga asked you out on a date?" Hotaru took Mikan's seat and stared at her best friend.

"Aren't you suppose to be in a business meeting in Switzerland?" Mikan asked and Hotaru just stared at her nonchalantly.

Clearing her throat, "It was dinner, not a date" Mikan clarified as she grabbed a new seat.

"It's the same idiot" Hotaru retaliated as she took Mikan's sandwich.

"Tell me everything"

It was a command Mikan knew she should not turn down. Sitting down on her chair Mikan took a deep breath and started from the top.

* * *

Lady Monroe: What do you guys think?... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6

He forked his spaghetti "Mom, I still don't understand—" Youichi started but was cut off when Mikan raised her hand.

With a silent sigh, Mikan looked at her son tiredly and smiled "You-chan…" she started and the latter looked at her attentively.

"Mr. Hyuuga and I are…" She paused, trying to find the right word to use. Mikan thought for a moment. Her mind drifting off to what happened this morning.

"Mom?" Youichi called and Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. She made a light cough and continued.

"Mr. Hyuuga and I are just…plain acquaintances" she finished rather awkwardly. She knew Youichi didn't understand her point.

"I don't understand. If you're just that then why'd he asked you out to dinner? And why didn't you say yes? And last time you told me, it's better to make acquaintances to close friends" the latter commented as he took a bite from his spaghetti.

Rubbing her temples Mikan answered "You'll understand eventually You-chan…but not now please"

Sighing Youichi forked his spaghetti and mumbled to himself "Why are adults so complicated?"

**…**

Ruka walked out of his bedroom and into the dining, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and looked around the hotel room. He took a bite from his apple. _Where is everybody?_

Before he could go back to his room, he spotted Keiji by the kitchen. "Hey Keiji?" Ruka called.

Keiji settled the tray of tea on the counter "Master Ruka" the butler acknowledged.

"Where's Natsume?"

The butler poured tea on a cup "Master Natsume attended a business conference at the far side of the city"

Nodding his head Ruka thought for a while. After, he grabbed his coat and called out to Keiji "If Natsume asks where I am just tell him I'll be visiting an old friend" he walked towards the main door.

Before closing the door behind him "Will you be having dinner here Master Ruka?" Keiji asked the last minute.

"Nope, I'm eating out. See you in a bit" and the door behind him closed shut.

Walking down the hotel corridor Ruka passed by some hotel maids and couldn't help but pick up parts of their toned down conversation. When Ruka was in front of the elevator, he pressed the down button and waited.

"…_I would do anything for that position"_

"…_You are not alone on that one; a lot of employees are eyeing that position for years!"_

"…_Too bad none of us would be getting it"_

After checking his phone, Ruka was mentally counting the floor numbers. _…1…2…3_ the hotel maids slowly made their way past him still engrossed in their conversation. _…6…7… 8 _Usually Ruka wouldn't eavesdrop on a stranger's conversation but he had no other choice, the voices of the hotel maids were louder than awhile ago.

"…_She is manager's number one candidate for the assistant manager position"_

"…_Really? Her? Is he out of his mind? She's so young!"_

The elevator arrived and the doors opened for Ruka. After he stepped in and just as the doors were about to close, parts of the conversation reached him again.

"…_Tell me about it."_

"…_**Mikan**__ as the next assistant manager? Unbelievable"_

Ruka heard Mikan's name. He looked up just in time to see the maids pass by as the elevator doors closed. He tried to press the Open button, but it was too late. So Ruka was left to wonder.

_Could the Mikan the maids were talking about, similar to the Mikan he met in the university a few years back?_

Ting!

Ruka looked up to see the elevator doors open with two old individuals standing in front of him. The old lady smiled at him warmly. "My, what a handsome young man you are" she complimented as she and her husband passed by Ruka.

Bowing his head, Ruka thanked the old lady and sent the old couple a charming smile. As he walked away he heard the old woman comment back "his girlfriend must be so lucky to have him"

Ruka sadly smiled.

**…**

After tucking Youichi in, Mikan sat in the dining room. A cup of coffee to her right and a stack of bills to her left.

Mikan rubbed her temples as she analyzed each and every paper on the table for an hour or so with one thing in mind, _How am I suppose to pay for all these?_

Bills, bills and more bills. Mikan didn't know where to get the money to pay for everything. Her salary isn't enough to cover their daily expenses and now this? Mikan buried her face in her arms; at this rate she wouldn't have any other choice but to touch her savings.

With already two jobs, taking another one will be even more difficult to juggle. Stress was taking a toll on her. Then the image of a smiling Youichi popped in her mind, Mikan would do anything just to give him a good life, to make him happy.

Mikan sighed. "I guess I'll just have to give up medical school for another year then"

Clearing the table, Mikan hid the bills in a folder and kept them inside a drawer. Looking at her watch, she briskly walked to the door grabber her coat. Mumbling a soft "I can't be late again" closing the door behind her.

**…**

"I'll see you next reunion then" Ruka waved back as he and his classmate parted ways. It was 8:30 pm when Ruka checked his watch. He looked around the street and secured his scarf more comfortably. It was chilly tonight.

The Alice Hotel was just a few blocks away. "Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to walk right?" He asked himself as he started his walk.

Ruka took his time, step by step. It had been years since he's been here. Ruka smiled from a memory, this was the city where he met the most amazing girl.

He remembered the time he first saw her during enrollment, the time he accidentally bumped into her at the first day of classes, the time he sat next to her in class, the time—

Ruka's reminiscing was cut short when some bumped into him by the side

"Oh my goodness! I'm so very sorry" The person apologized.

Shaking his head, Ruka assured "No, it's fine, don't worry ab—" words got stuck to his throat when he saw the person.

Brown eyes. Brunette hair.

"Mikan?" He asked rather surprised. "Mikan Yukihara?"

The person looked up. Rather surprised as well. "How did you know my na—" A flash of recognition dawned to Mikan "Ruka! Its you!"

"Yeah, its me." He gave a little laugh.

Mikan brightly smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Its been years since I last saw you! I'm sorry I didn't recognize" she held his arm lightly.

He smiled back. "Don't worry its nothing" He looked at her and noted how she never changed since before "How've you been Mikan?"

He saw her rub her left arm. "Do you want to have coffee or something warm to drink while we catch up?" he offered.

Mikan looked to her side and at her watch. She contemplated for a while "I guess…I could spare you some time" she answered back.

Ruka gave her a charming smile as they both walked down the street and to a small café.

**…**

2:00 am

Natsume sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. He was supposed to be asleep three hours ago. He knew he was tired the moment the business conference ended. So why wasn't he asleep by now? Natsume closed his eyes.

That smile. Her scent. Her touch.

Natsume opened his eyes again. He blinked twice. Now he knows why he couldn't sleep.

"Mikan Sakura" Natsume whispered the name.

Natsume sat up from bed and looked out the window. Now he understood why he had a hard time concentrating on everything today. But he refused to consider that is was all because of her.

Shaking his head, Natsume couldn't believe this was happening to him. "Impossible" he laughed at himself. "This is just impossible"

He pushed away the covers and got out from bed. He went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of scotch.

After settling down on a bar chair, Natsume was lazily watching his glass. A few moments later, the door of the hotel room opened and entered Ruka. Natsume watched Ruka take off his coat and smile to himself while shaking his head.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood" Natsume drawled lazily.

Ruka looked up to see Natsume sitting in the bar. He made his way towards him. "You'll never guess what just happened" Ruka started the smile still on his face.

Natsume raised his brow. He poured another glass of scotch and offered it to Ruka, who accepted the glass. "So you finally figured out you're gay?" Natsume jokingly commented and Ruka looked at him in horror.

"What? No! What the hell Natsume? Where did that question come from?"

Natsume chuckled and shook his head. Ruka checked his phone "Wait a minute. Why are you still up?" a sly smile crossed Ruka's face "Waiting for me to come home? And you say _I'm_ gay?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and scowled "I could careless if you don't come home and yes you are the gay one" he commented as he took a sip from his glass "So tell me what happened"

Ruka laughed at Natsume's expression "Okay, okay" when his laughed died down he continued. "Remember the time when I kept on telling you about this girl in one of my classes in the university?"

Natsume scoffed "How can I forget? You talk about her _everyday_" emphasizing the word everyday.

Ruka playfully punched Natsume by the arm. The latter looked back at him bored "If you deny it, I'll throw you out"

Blushing, Ruka looked at his glass instead "W-well you've got to meet her to know why I was so caught up with her"

Natsume smirked "So you're still whipped after all these years" he stated.

Ruka kept quiet.

"What was her name again?" Natsume asked before taking a sip.

There was a slight contemplation in Ruka's action but before he could say the name, his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he turned to Natsume "I gotta take the call"

Natsume gave a nod.

Answering his phone, Ruka stood up and walked to his room. He gave an apologetic smile to Natsume and closed the door.

Natsume's eyes strayed on Ruka's door for a moment and looked away towards the window.

Taking his glass of scotch with him, Natsume walked towards the window. His gaze lingered on the city lights below him and he shook his head.

"Mikan Sakura"

**…**

Somewhere in the city, Mikan wrapped her coat securely around her body as she walked out of a shop finished with her overtime. Having coffee with Ruka made her 30 minutes late so she had to do overtime to pay for it. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked up at the tall buildings surrounding her and drew a breath.

Digging her hands deep in her pocket, Mikan started to walk back home. Over head, engagement photos of Yuka Azumi and Shiki Masachika flashed in the electronic billboards around the area. Mikan looked up in one of the billboards just in time to see a woman in her early forties with shoulder length brunette hair and deep brown eyes smiling serenely at the camera.

Mikan blinked. The woman in the billboard looked so foreign to her. Yet she felt bitter and angry feelings wash over her as she looked at the woman's face. The electronic billboard flashed a new photo, it was still the same woman showing off her engagement ring but she was now with a tall man, also in his early forties, who has light brown hair and eyes.

Mikan looked away and started to walk as fast as she can. As far away as possible from the electronic billboard that was showing the face of the woman whom she once called her mother.

Lady Monroe: Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Another one is coming up in a bit, it just needs some editing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 7

It was another stressful day. Mikan drew out a sigh and walked towards the dining room. A week has passed, since Mikan Sakura met Natsume Hyuuga. Ever since that eventful meeting, Mikan tried her best to evade any places Natsume Hyuuga can be found.

Holding her cup of coffee to her chest, Mikan watched by the door way as Youichi did his homework. The young boy had started his homework as soon as he and his mother had finished dinner and washed the dishes. Mikan smiled to herself, Youichi was growing up into a responsible young man.

Mikan's mind drifted off to the past five years. She closed her eyes and smiled, Youichi meant everything to her. The day she came back to that orphanage to legally adopt a five years old Youichi as her own was the start of a new life for her. Making a promise to herself that she will always make Youichi happy and loved. That she would give him a happy childhood.

"Mom?"

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes focused on the young boy looking up at her. "Yes You-chan?" Mikan asked warmly.

The boy set down his pencil and rubbed his eyes. "Could you check my homework?" He took a sip from the glass of milk perched beside his books.

Nodding her head, Mikan walked towards Youichi and sat beside him settling her cup of coffee by her left. She picked up the pencil and carefully scanned the papers one by one.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Mikan hummed, her eyes still on the papers.

Youichi finished his glass of milk. "Tell me the truth"

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows "Okay" she answered still focused on Youichi's homework.

"Why didn't you go out with Mr. Hyuuga?"

Surprised, Mikan looked up from the papers and turned to Youichi questioningly. _This topic again?_ She asked herself.

Youichi looked at her expectantly, innocently waiting for her to answer his question with that milk mustache on his upper lip and his eye lids half-open.

Mikan smiled at Youichi and patted his hand. "Why are you so interested with me going out with Mr. Hyuuga?" she questioned back wiping the milk mustache carefully.

Shrugging sleepily, Youichi stretched his arms on the table top and rested his head on his arms. He turned back to look at his mom with the same half-open eye lids. He gave a yawn and blinked slowly.

"I want to have a father just like him"

Then Youichi closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Mikan was shocked. She looked at her son with wide eyes. Youichi wanted to have a father. For the past five years, Mikan thought she had provided everything Youichi needed. Reality hit her hard, there was one thing she could never give Youichi: A father's love.

…

If Natsume Hyuuga had to make a list of his 'Favorite Things To Do", attending parties would never be on the list. Ever. So there he stood on the balcony beside one of the pillars, overlooking the ballroom. It was the Annual Hyuuga Empire Celebration, an event he never wanted to attend ever since. Natsume Hyuuga was never a people person.

Taking a sip from his champagne, Natsume watched as his best friend made his way though the crowd curiously looking around with another male with dirty blond hair followed him suit. Natsume watched as the Ruka pull out something from his pocket and raise it to his ear.

Natsume fished his phone from his pocket. He answered the call in the first ring and simply said,

"Look up"

Ruka looked up and so did the dirty blond. Casually leaning on the pillar, Natsume smirked as dirty blond spotted him first. He pointed excitedly at him and grabbed Ruka's arm pulling him up to the stairs up the balcony.

"Aren't you supposed to be down there entertaining guests?"

Natsume smirked. He watched his champagne glass for a minute before turning to look at his friend. "Nice to see you back Koko" Natsume greeted as he turned to his friend.

Koko smiled brightly. "It's good to be back" he stood by the railing. "I heard form Ruka you got dumped" he cheekily commented.

Natsume sent Ruka a glare; the latter shrugged it off with a smile, taking a sip from his champagne. Koko laughed and casually sat on the railing. "First time a woman dumped you"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Natsume lazily looked at Koko. "Koko, it's either you shut up or I push you down the balcony"

Ignoring the threat, Koko smiled defiantly "Did you try sending her flowers?" he asked and made a thinking position "That's how I first got to talk to Sumire Shouda"

Ruka laughed. "You're actually courting Sumire Shouda?" He asked rather unbelieving. Koko nodded with a big smile "I actually started a month ago"

Ruka stopped laughing. "Koko seriously?" The latter gave another nod now sensing his friend's distress. Ruka looked at Natsume, who just shook his head.

"Koko" Ruka started unsurely. "Did you know that Mochu is courting someone for six months now?" The latter nodded now with furrowed eye brows. "What's he got to do with this?" Koko asked cautiously.

"The one he's courting is Sumire Shouda"

There was a pause.

With a sigh, Natsume looked down at the party. His eyes caught a familiar hair color. Brunette. Focusing his eyes, Natsume blinked. _It's not her_ Natsume told himself. The woman had shoulder length hair and looked a lot older than Mikan Sakura. Yet, Natsume kept his eyes focused on the woman. The crowd parted as she and her escort made her way to a woman clad in a regal black dress, Kaoru Hyuuga.

"No way!" Koko exclaimed.

…

Stretching tiredly, Mikan closed Youichi's door and started heading for the couch. Maybe watching a little TV could help remove her distress. When Mikan turned to grab the remote control her phone rang. Ignoring the call, Mikan sat comfortably on the couch and turned on the television. Then the door bell rang. Lazily, Mikan stood up and opened the door.

"Good Evening Mikan"

Mikan looked up to see Kazumi Yukihara lightly smiling at her, standing in front of her door way. Blinking two times, Mikan pushed past her surprise and greeted back with a hug.

"Hi Uncle Kazu!" opening the door further, she asked him to enter the apartment.

When they were both settled on the living room with tea served in front of them Mikan started. "Uncle Kazu what brought you here this late in the evening?"

Settling the tea cup down on the coffee table, Kazumi Yukihara turned to his niece. "You haven't been answering my calls for the past two days" he stated.

Looking away, Mikan coughed awkwardly "I was, kinda busy with work and stuff"

"Busy" Kazumi repeated. He took another sip from his tea and started again. "I heard you've been having trouble with bills and you stopped going to medical school."

"Uncle Kazu, you promised me you wouldn't meddle—" Mikan started in alarm.

Kazumi raised a hand to stop her. He calmly looked at Mikan and started again. "I promised you that I won't meddle with anything you do, but I did also promise Izumi that I'd look after you" He watched Mikan slump in her seat.

"I'm old enough to handle things Uncle" Mikan commented softly.

Nodding his head, Kazumi agreed with her. "Yes you are, Mikan" Mikan looked back at him. "And I am proud as to how greatly you have provided Youichi with everything he needs" He patted Mikan's shoulder "You are a great mother Mikan, your father will be so proud of you"

Mikan smiled at Kazumi. "Thank you so much Uncle Kazu"

Silence engulfed them as they drank their tea. "What about medical school?" Kazumi again started.

Sighing Mikan, looked at her cup. "I can't afford medical school right now Uncle" she confessed.

Kazumi nodded his head again. He looked at his niece. "Mikan your father left you a great fortune before he passed away" he started.

Mikan looked away quietly. "I'm saving it for Youichi's future". Kazumi looked at his niece. She was as selfless as she always was. It made him proud as he is right now. But if she continues this, Mikan won't be able to become a doctor as she always wanted.

This was a gamble but he was willing to give her this option. "Your mother," Mikan suddenly went stiff. "Has deposited a great amount in your trust fund to help you with your education even more than that"

Shaking her head angrily, Mikan defiantly answered "I will not touch that money, never" she stood up from her seat. "I will not touch that trust fund as long as I can provide for myself and my family" she repeated with finality.

There was moment of silence. Massaging her temple, Mikan turned to Kazumi "I'm sorry for the sudden out burst." She took a deep breath "Is there anything else you want to ask me Uncle Kazu?"

After a minute Kazumi answered "It is your father's fifth death anniversary on Wednesday"

Mikan stayed silent. Kazumi continued. "The company share holders are planning to throw a commemoration dinner in behalf of your father" he looked at a framed photo on the wall. "It is done with respect to your father's legacy" he added.

Mikan blinked. Without waiting for a beat Kazumi continued. "You are invited"

Taking her seat Mikan looked at Kazumi. "Uncle kazu, as thankful as I am with the board for arranging that dinner I just can't show myself in that society anymore" Mikan closed her eyes. "I don't want to see mom"

"I know Mikan," Kazumi intently looked at his niece. "That's why your mother was not invited"

Mikan looked at Kazumi. "Since they are not husband and wife anymore, I don't see why she has to be there." Kazumi stood up and fixed his coat and tie. "The board members wanted to see how you were doing; it would be rude to not attend"

Still, Mikan didn't say anything. Kazumi added. "Mikan, I am asking you to come back, just for one night. I'm sure Izumi would want you there"

Sighing Mikan tiredly looked at Kazumi, "I'll think about it, but I cant assure you anything"

With a warm smile Kazumi hugged Mikan then headed for the door. "Very well. I'll have someone send you your dress by tomorrow" he turned to Mikan "And I'll see you on Wednesday"

Shaking her head lightly Mikan smiled back at her uncle, "I said I'll think about it uncle Kazu"

…

Ruka entered his room while loosening his tie. He was exhausted from listening to Koko's rants on how unfair life was. I made him think though. Meeting Mikan after long years, may be he was given a chance to try and pursue her again? Ruka pulled out his phone from his pocket and composed a message.

_Message:_

_Hey Mikan, still awake?_

Taking off his coat, Ruka was about to send the message when he realized. He didn't have Mikan's number. He hopelessly sat down on his bed and groaned.

Natsume entered Ruka's room to see him sprawled on his bed. "You look upset" Natsume stated rather bored.

Ruka opened his eye, "Thanks for stating the obvious"

Sachi came running after Natsume and jumped on Ruka's bed. Natsume smirked and patted Sachi's head as he looked at Ruka. "So what's up?"

Ruka covered his eyes with his arm. "Remember the girl I was head over heels in love with?"

Sitting beside Ruka, Natsume grunted a reply while rolling his eyes. He looked at Sachi and Sachi looked back. Natsume raised an eye brow _Same old story huh? _Sachi bent his head somewhat nodding. Natsume smirked.

Ruka continued unaware of the unworded conversation between the two. "I didn't get her number"

* * *

Lady Monroe: Thank you for reading! Reviews will be well appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 8

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. _This cannot be happening._ She told herself. After leaving the high society life for five years, she will be coming back tonight. Just for tonight, Mikan Yukihara will come back.

As the big oak doors opened, Mikan nervously walked inside the dinner hall. All eyes were set on her. She raised her head and walk with poise. As confident as she may look, Mikan wasn't used to these kinds of events the same as before.

She released a bottled up breath. "This is gonna be one hell of a night Mikan" she told herself as she watched her father's business partners make their way towards her. "Yup, one hell of a night"

Smiling at each and every one of them, Mikan greeted them warmly with a hand shake.

…

Natsume was lazily looking around the dinner hall. Every businessman in the high society was all gathered here. With each and every one of them trying to get on his good side most especially on the good side of the Yukihara family.

As much as he wanted to bail on the dinner, he can't since this dinner was thrown in honor of Izumi Yukihara's legacy. Natsume had enough compassion to pay respects for the late Yukihara.

For other businessmen letting this business opportunity go was not a wise move. The Yukihara Group of Companies was one of the front runners in the business scene along side the Hyuuga Empire. In short, creating a good relationship with the Yukihara family is a good business move.

The first step is to engage in a friendly conversation with Kazumi Yukihara. If they could establish an even stronger friendship with any member of the Yukihara family, the future of their business is secured by the Yukihara Group of Companies.

But then again, this is a Commemoration Dinner for Izumi Yukihara. All business matters should be pushed aside. This was a night to celebrate all the great things Izumi Yukihara has done and contributed in the business scene.

When Natsume was walking to the direction of Kazumi Yukihara, he noticed the latter's settled gaze at the far corner of the hall.

"Mikan Sakura"

Surprised, Mikan looked up to see Natsume Hyuuga standing before her. Looking around in alarm Mikan made sure no one was around them to hear the name he just called her.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan looked behind him just to make sure. "I'm surprised to see you here." She continued rather but guarded.

With a smirk, Natsume handed Mikan a champagne glass "_I'm_ surprised to see you here as well" giving emphasis. He honestly didn't know why he suddenly changed his direction when he saw her from the other side of the room.

Disbelievingly, Mikan shook her head. From all the places she could see him, why here? "What are you doing h—" she was cut off.

"Here?" Natsume finished Mikan's question. He took a sip from his champagne glass "I am Chairman and CEO of the Hyuuga Empire, I believe I deserve to receive an invitation to this dinner don't you think?" he knew he sounded cocky and arrogant but he couldn't help it.

Looking away Mikan rolled her eyes. "Right" she sarcastically answered. _Arrogant jerk._

There was a moment of silence. He took this time to watch her and take in her appearance. She was as breath taking as before only this time there was something about her that really pulled him in, may be it was the red dress.

"You look beautiful in your dress" he suddenly blurted out.

Surprised again, Mikan looked up at Natsume with a blush unconsciously appearing. She looked down at her glass of champagne. "Th-Thank you"

Natsume mentally slapped himself. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He asked himself. Then a thought hit him.

"The day we met," Natsume started again as he looked at her.

Awkwardly, Mikan turned to him "What about it?" she slowly asked him.

"Did you check out that time or were you just a visitor?" he asked her rather cautiously.

Mikan bit her lower lip and Natsume's eyes settled on the action. Mikan looked at her champagne glass again _Why does he want to know?_ She asked herself. After a minute she answered back calmly "That's none of your business, Mr. Hyuuga"

"I would like to believe it is because—" he was cut off when Mikan held his arm. Her eyes settled on the oak doors. Yuka Azumi and Shiki Masachika arrived at the dinner.

Mikan looked alarmed. She immediately looked at Kazumi Yukihara who was already on his way to the door.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked as he felt Mikan hold his arm tighter. Lightly shaking her head, Mikan turned back to Natsume. Before she could answer him, she caught sight of a blond man walking towards her and Natsume. Mikan recognized the blond man as Narumi L. Anju a family friend of the Yukihara's.

All of a sudden, a big stout man approached Natsume. "Natsume Hyuuga, Good evening!" The man greeted. Natsume turned around to see the man and Mikan took the opportunity to slip away from everything.

Natsume gave the man a nod in response. "Mr. Takahashi"

"I heard you were planning on running for statesman is it true?" Mr. Takahashi queried.

Distractedly Natsume looked behind him to see Mikan left him. "I haven't decided on that yet" he answered turning back to Mr. Takahashi.

"Well you have my vote if you do plan on running" the man commented as he patted Natsume's shoulder.

"Thank you" Natsume curtly nodded, his eyes scanning the room.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" The man still continued the conversation.

Natsume took a sip from his glass. "Pretty well" He was pissed, he couldn't find her now.

Mr. Takahashi laughed. "Have you seen Izumi Yukihara's daughter by the way?" he asked as he drank from his glass of wine.

"No why?" Natsume answered rather uninterested. His only concern right now was to find Mikan Sakura.

"I believe she attended tonight after disappearing for five years" Mr. Takahasi continued as he grabbed a canapé from a near by waiter. "I hear she is a great catch for any bachelor" he ate the canapé in one bite. He nudged Natsume playfully "You could be that bachelor"

Natsume scoffed. "I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi but I have to catch up with someone." He turned to the man. "It was nice talking to you"

As he was about to walk away he heard Mr. Takahashi say "If you are looking for her she went towards the balcony two minutes ago."

Natsume furrowed his eye brows. _Who was he talking about? Izumi Yukihara's daughter or Mikan Sakura?_

…

Kazumi stood beside Yuka as he whispered. "You are not suppose to be here"

Smiling at the people Yuka waved at someone and moved casually around the hall, "I have every right to be here. Izumi was my husband after all"

Shiki guided Yuka through the people until they settled on a cocktail table. "Kazumi, I believe my wife is right" Shiki started as Yuka held his hand. "She has every right to pay respects to her late ex-husband"

With a shake of his head, Kazumi maintained his composure. "As wrong as that sounded, I still believe you two have to leave"

Yuka looked at Kazumi. "Kazu, I came here to pay my respects to Izumi and to see how my daughter is doing"

"You won't find Mikan here" Kazumi retaliated.

"Why do you think is that?" Yuka challenged as she looked at Kazumi in the eyes.

"Mikan left the hall the moment you arrived."

…

_This is ridiculous._ He told himself. Natsume has been looking for Mikan for the past five minutes but she was nowhere to be found. Natsume went towards the bar and ordered a much heavier drink. Why was he troubling himself in finding a woman?

As Natsume scanned the room, he saw a familiar brunette in the middle of the hall. It was Yuka Azumi with her current husband Shiki Masachika.

Continuing his search, Natsume's eyes settled on the balcony door. The dinner bell rang. He ignored the sound and walked towards the door.

Natsume stood by the door. "This is where you ran off to"

Mikan was casually leaning on the railings with her arms wrapped around her body. "I just needed some fresh air" she answered back rather cold.

"Fresh air," Natsume repeated as he walked towards Mikan, leaning his arms on the railings beside her. Looking out into the distance he continued "We could walk at the park" he suggested as he glanced at her.

With a short laugh, Mikan turned to him. "Are you telling me to skip the commemoration dinner?"

Natsume shrugged "You seem like you're not enjoying yourself" he answered casually.

Mikan looked at him rather dubious.

Sensing her doubt, Natsume added. "And we could grab a bite along the way if you are that hungry" he smirked and offered Mikan a hand.

She gave him a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 9

Mikan was walking ahead of him, with her hair and gown going against the light wind. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. Natsume was watching her the entire time from behind. There were times Mikan would look back and give him a shy smile. They were both engulfed in a comfortable silence.

As Mikan's heels sound on the pavement, Natsume couldn't understand why he was so caught up with this woman from the moment he met her. _What's so special about her?_ He asked himself as he watched Mikan stop and turn to look at him. He stopped on his tracks as well.

Slowly, Mikan walked towards him and stopped just a few feet away. "Mr. Hyuuga, do you usually walk this slow?" Mikan asked with that smile on her face. A gush of wind passed by and Mikan's hair covered her face.

Unconsciously, Natsume took a step forward leaving a small gap between their bodies. He raised his hand and gently pushed away Mikan's hair from her face. When Mikan tried to secure the last strands of hair behind her ears, Natsume did the same for her.

Their hands touched, Mikan looked up at him and Natsume looked back at her. There was a moment.

Another gush of wind broke whatever spell there were in. Mikan pulled away first, Natsume blinked and cleared his throat. He held Mikan's hand and pulled her to a near park bench.

"Where's Youichi?" He casually asked as they headed for the bench.

Mikan's eyes stared at their holding hands and distractedly answered "He's at home with his baby sitter"

Noticing her use of words, Natsume repeated "Home." He looked back at her. "So you do live here in the city. Where—"

Quickly avoiding his statement Mikan cut him off. "What were you telling me before you were pulled away at the party?" She asked him, holding his hand with both of her hands now. Natsume got distracted by her touch.

When they arrived at the bench they both sat down, just a few inches away from each other. With their hands still holding each other, Mikan looked at him urging him to answer her question. He was completely distracted by her.

There was another gush of cold wind. Out of reflex Mikan pulled her hands away from his hand and rubbed her arms. Understanding the action he took off his coat and draped it on Mikan's shoulder.

"Warmer?" he asked after he secured his coat.

Mikan only nodded in response. Natsume waited two beats before starting. "I want to know if you're still staying at the hotel"

Looking away, Mikan didn't answer. Natsume sighed. "I sent you flowers that afternoon"

Mikan turned to look at him "You sent me flowers?" she asked him in disbelief.

Natsume only nodded. "And now you owe me dinner" he deadpanned as he looked at her. The memory of that incredibly awkward lunch was still in his mind.

With a raised brow, Mikan countered "Why would I?"

Natsume rested his arm on the backrest behind Mikan. "For making me go through one agonizing lunch with someone who wasn't you"

Mikan's eyes widened at the statement, "How?"

Leaning his head back Natsume answered "There was a lunch invitation with those flowers"

Mikan laughed out loud. She could imagine his situation at that time. Natsume looked at her irritated. He could have enjoyed listening to her laughter but then it was under his expense. "You enjoy other people's misery don't you?"

Mikan didn't answer. But as soon as her laughter died down, Natsume instantly stated. "You'll have dinner with me tomorrow night"

"I—" Mikan was about to turn down the offer when.

"Don't say you can't and don't say no" Natsume suddenly interjected.

_Why is he so determined? _Mikan asked herself. Then she remembered Youichi's words. _A father just like Natsume... _She looked at Natsume's eyes. _One dinner wouldn't hurt right?_ Taking a deep breath Mikan smiled at him. "We can have dinner now...instead of tomorrow"

Natsume raised a brow, he was rather surprised. _Did she just say yes?_ He mentally asked himself.

"We are dressed for a dinner event right?" Mikan asked him as she held his hand. She moved to stand up.

Natsume stayed on his seat. "Don't you think we are dressed a bit too formal?" he asked her rather unsure.

"I'm fine with this" Mikan twirled in her dress she looked at him "What about you?" she asked him with that smile again.

Natsume looked at her; he pulled out his phone from his pocket. While looking at Mikan Natsume ordered "Keiji,make the arrangements" he held Mikan's hand "We'll be arriving there riding a cab" He ended the call.

Natsume stood up and held Mikan's hand. "Let's go dinner's waiting" Mikan smiled at their hands.

"Lead the way, Mr. Hyuuga"

Natsume blinked twice. He didn't like it when she called him that. Before starting to walk, Natsume moved closer to Mikan and bent down to her ear. "I'd prefer it if you started calling me Natsume"

Mikan blushed. Smirking, Natsume started to pull her out of the park.

…

Youichi sat up from the couch and looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. He sat back down again and continued reading his manga.

"Why isn't mom home yet?" He asked himself with a clear pout on his face.

He turned to look at the clock again. "That's it, I'm calling her now" he declared.

Youichi sat up and took the phone; he dialed his mom's number and waited for her to pick up.

Hotaru entered the living room and eating a bowl of crab meat. She raised a brow at the boy holding the phone.

"What are you doing Youichi?" she asked nonchalantly.

Looking up, Youichi answered, "Mom hasn't called for the past thirty minutes and she was supposed to be home since awhile ago"

Hotaru took another bite from her crab meat. Watching the little boy "You act like you're her dad" She smirked. "Your mom is old enough to stay out this late"

Youichi just scowled.

…

Inside the cab, Natsume secured Mikan's hand with his as he looked at her beside him. He didn't know why he was acting like this whenever she was around. She turned to look at him with a smile, "Natsume we don't have to eat dinner somewhere fancy" Mikan stated as she settled comfortably beside him.

She said his name, Mikan just said his name, Natsume felt something different stir inside him. Natsume just looked at her. He didn't know why he was feeling like this.

Mikan tilted her head. "Natsume?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He caught it and pulled her closer. Their faces were just centimeters away. Mikan closed her eyes. Natsume's eyes strayed on Mikan lips as if contemplating either to kiss her or not.

The taxi driver gave a cough; he was brought back to his senses. "We're here sir" the man informed them.

With a nod Natsume handed the man the payment and guided Mikan out of the cab. They both entered a huge building and went straight for the elevator. Mikan watched Natsume slide a card on a scanner and pressed for the top floor.

…

Mikan looked around in awe. _Expect the Chairman and CEO of the Hyuuga Empire to prepare this in just 20 minutes._ Mikan told herself.

There at the roof top on the building, the landscape was covered in glimmering gold lights that looked like stars reflecting on the waterbed surrounding them. Everything was so simple yet it was breath-takingly beautiful at the same time.

Natsume smirked with both hands in his pocket as he watched Mikan walk ahead of him. He was enjoying seeing her like this. This simple presentation made her happy.

"I thought we'll just be eating at a restaurant" Mikan turned to ask him.

Natsume walked beside her "I prefer a more private dinner" he answered still looking at her.

Looking up at him still with that smile "Then you could have asked for a private dinner room instead of doing this..." she waved her hand to their surrounding. Shaking her head "It's too much"

"It's not," he assured her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table in the middle of everything. "Now come on, I know your hungry I've been hearing your stomach growling since we were at the party"

"Jerk" Mikan whispered under her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10

Mikan was smiling at him. He knew it. Still he didn't turn to look at her. This was an embarrassment. Someone was getting fired tonight, that was for sure.

Natsume looked at the pouring rain. This dinner date was doing great until the weather started to act up. When they were both on the main course, the heavy down pour arrived. Natsume scowled as the waiter beside him adjusted the umbrella above him.

_He looks adorable_ Mikan thought to herself as she watched Natsume cross his arms on his chest. _Just like Youichi_ she mentally added. She looked at the rain and an idea came to her.

Still smiling, Mikan turned to the other waiter holding an umbrella over her. She whispered him something and the latter looked surprised. When Mikan nodded her head, the waiter hesitantly pulled the umbrella away from Mikan and left her under the rain.

The waiter holding the umbrella over Natsume gave a shocked look at his partner. He looked back at Natsume, seems like he didn't notice the exit of the waiter. He didn't know what to do. He might lose his job because of this.

Then, a drenched Mikan tapped his shoulder and he looked at her. She smiled at him and mutedly motioned that he'd give her the umbrella. He looked taken aback and shook his head. Securing the umbrella on his hand.

With that same smile, Mikan mouthed 'Don't worry about him' she pointed at Natsume, 'I'll take care of it'. With great reluctance, the waiter handed Mikan the umbrella and walked away as fast as he could.

Natsume noticed the shift in the umbrella, it got lower. His glower seemed to turn permanent, this waiter was gonna get fired. He turned around with great fury only to find a drenched Mikan behind him, still with that smile plastered on her face.

"Wha—" he wasn't able to finish.

Mikan secured the umbrella in her hand. "It's been a while since I played in the rain" she told him as she turned to look at the rain. The roof top setting was still beautiful even under the sheets of rain. It still looked majestic. "Have you ever played under the rain Natsume?" she suddenly asked him.

Natsume just shook his head.

Her smile grew bigger. "Then I guess you'll be joining me for tonight" Before he could comprehend what she just said. Mikan dropped the umbrella and pulled Natsume into the rain.

Mikan released his hand as she took off her heels and walk further to the side of the building. The city lights blended perfectly with the sheets of rain. She looked up at the dark sky and let the rain drops fall on her face. She missed this. _Dad._

With one final smile Mikan turned to Natsume. Her smile was followed by a huge laugh; there standing in the middle of the rain was Natsume Hyuuga looking frigid and clueless.

Furrowing his eye brows Natsume asked her, "How the hell am I gonna play under the rain?"

Walking back to him, Mikan raised her hand to loosen his neck tie and undo two buttons on his shirt. Natsume was surprised by her action. Then she looked at him, "Just loosen up and clear your mind" she simply told him.

Mikan's hands stopped on Natsume chest. She blinked. His heart beat was fast, the same as her's. Then her eyes shifted to his defined jaw line, she felt something stir inside her as she took in his features. Then her eyes settled on his lips.

Natsume looked down at her; something was pulling him in again. His eyes drifted to her hands resting on his chest, he could feel something warm in her touch. He has been taking in all her features the moment he was near her and now this was just a bonus, having her this close to him. Then his eyes drifted to her lips drenched with rain water. He wondered how it would feel like to have her lips against his.

He looked back into her eyes who in return just turned back to look at his. He slowly snaked his hands on Mikan's waist and she did not protest. Mikan was breathing carefully. _Oh my god, what am I doing?_ She asked herself.

Cautiously, Natsume was closing the gap between then. If Mikan gives any signs of pushing him away then he would, but she wasn't and Natsume gave her one last look. The last thing both remembered was when the rain poured harder on them as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

When they parted, both stared into each other eyes. Natsume leaned down again to plant a simple peck on the lips but when Mikan pulled him down just as he was pulling away, Natsume mindlessly started kissing her deeper.

Mikan pulled away breathlessly, Natsume moved his lips to Mikan's neck. She was intoxicating. He needed more of her kiss, more of her touch, just absolutely more of her. Mikan's arms were wrapped around his neck his arms were secured around her waist. Mikan closed her eyes. The sensation his lips were giving her was too much. They needed to stop this, she needed to get away from him. This was just suppose to be a simple dinner date.

Releasing her arms around his neck Mikan pushed Natsume away. Natsume blinked multiple times to clear the haze in his mind. He needed to be in control. He moved away. Mikan stepped back.

"I have to go, Youichi must be worried" Mikan suddenly reasoned out as she bended to grab her heels on the ground.

Natsume picked up Mikan's heel by his feet. When Mikan turned to get the other par from him he held her hand. "I need to see you again" there was a sound of desperation in his voice. "I just need to see you again"

Helplessly, Mikan looked up at him. She wanted to see him again but she knew this was wrong. Her current life condition was complicated. "I'm sorry" her voice cracked. She took her shoe from his hand and walked away.

"Mikan…" Natsume called her and she stopped. "Give me a chance"

Closing her eyes, Mikan took a deep breath. They can't be together. Everything was so complicated. "I'm not who you think I am"

Natsume took a step behind her. "Then let me get to know you" he answered back.

"How?" Mikan asked him, her back still facing him.

"Give me a chance" he simply told her.

…

Mikan sat beside Youichi as she dried her hair. She swept Youichi's hair away from his face. She smiled. Youichi was still hugging the telephone to his chest.

"He's been calling you for three hours but you weren't answering the call"

Hotaru entered the room. "You know, he was pretty pissed" she added as she stood beside Mikan. Turning to her best friend, Mikan gave her a smile. "I had the best night ever"

Raising a brow Horatu looked at Mikan urging her to continue. "I went out on a dinner date with Natsume Hyuuga"

With a smirk Hotaru, took a sip from her coffee. "How did it go?"

There was a sweet smile on Mikan's lips. "Amazingly well" She looked back at Youichi. "We ate dinner, played under the rain," Hotaru scoffed laughingly, Mikan just rolled her eyes on her. "And…we," unconsciously Mikan's hand drifted off to her lips.

"You kissed under the rain" Hotaru continued. "How dramatic" she mocked lightly. She watched Mikan smile to herself. She did notice something different about Mikan. She seemed happier than before. This Hyuuga must really know what he's doing to make Mikan this happy.

"Are you planning to see him again?"

Mikan went back to reality. She blinked. Her mind drifting off to that final exchange she had with Natsume.

…

Natsume walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging on his neck. He looked outside the hotel window and watched the rain pour harder. Then his mind drifted of to earlier that night. He smirked.

"Mikan Sakura"

"_Give me a chance" he simply told her._

_Mikan walked towards the exit. Then she looked at him. "Are gonna follow me or just stand there and get sick?"_

_Natsume smirked and followed her. When they were in the elevator, Mikan stood calmly beside him. Then all of a sudden Natsume caged Mikan on the elevator wall and kissed her again. Once they parted, their foreheads were rested against each other. Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek and asked her again. "Will you give me a chance?"_

_With a soft hum, Mikan opened her eyes to meet Natsume's loving gaze. Why can't she give their possible relationship a try? Feeling all her resolve crumble, Mikan snaked her arms around Natsume's neck and gave him a peck on his lips. "Why not?" she questioned back with a smile._

_Ting!_

_Mikan left Natsume in the elevator. He looked back and ran after with a small smile of his own. Learning for Ruka's mistake, Natsume pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to Mikan. "Save your number"_

_With a light laugh, Mikan took his phone and saved her number. When they were outside the building, Mikan handed Natsume his phone back as he hailed a cab._

_Just as Natsume was entering the cab with her she stopped him with a hand to his chest. "I think I should take this cab alone" She suggested as Natsume looked at her curious._

_Answering him, Mikan pointed at a black limousine parked right in front of the cab. Then she looked back at him with a smile. "You chauffeur is waiting for you"_

_Not wanting to be separated from her this early "Why don't I just give you a ride to your house?" he offered._

_Mikan shook her head. "No, I can handle myself" She gave him a reassuring smile. "You should go, I'll see you soon"_

_Natsume dejectedly sighed and nodded his head. "I'll call you"_

_Mikan nodded her head. Natsume kissed her one final time and closed the cab door. Mikan looked out for the window. "Don't even think of following this cab Natsume, or else" then the cab drove away._

With a small smile Natsume grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called Mikan's number.

…

Mikan looked miserably at Hotaru. "What am I gonna do?" she buried her head on her pillow. "I acted on impulse, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked up from the pillow.

Hotaru calmly sat on the couch opposite of Mikan and just watched her.

"I acted like a love drunk teenager!" Mikan whined again as she fell on the couch. "How could I lose control like this?"she asked herself hopelessly.

With a curt nod Hotaru, sat up and looked warmly at Mikan "May be this is good for you"

Mikan looked up at her best friend. "How is it good for me?"

Hotaru just kept quiet and with a meaningful smile on her lips. Then there was a cell phone ringing. Mikan abruptly stood up she looked at Hotaur in horror. "It's him!"

"Then answer the phone idiot" Hotaru merely rolled her eyes as she grabbed her laptop.

Taking in a deep breath, Mikan looked at her phone and answered the call.

* * *

Lady Monroe:

Hi everyone! Tell me what you think about the story so far, your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 11

Mikan sighed. She served Youichi's hot chocolate by his breakfast plate and sat beside him, with her own cup of coffee in her hands. There was silence. Youichi picked up another toast from his plate and munched obnoxiously loud. Still ignoring the woman beside him. Mikan looked outside the window, the rain was still pouring.

"You-chan" Mikan started, but the boy got off his chair with the toast still in hand and went to the couch to take his bag. "I have school today, I'll see you later mom" he went towards the door while pulling on his jacket.

"It's raining, don't forget to use an umbrella okay?" Without giving another glance at his mother Youichi pulled out his umbrella from his bag and slammed the door shut. Mikan just stared at the door for what felt like hours until her cell phone rang.

_Natsume Hyuuga calling…_

Mikan sighed. "I blame you for this" she stated rather tired. She massaged her temples and rested her head on the table.

"_Good morning to you too" _Natsume commented on the other line sounding confused. _"How…what did I do?" _he continued.

Mikan groaned. As she sat up form her chair and watched her coffee "Youichi is giving me the cold shoulder" Shifting her eyes to Youichi's half finished plate she continued. "He called me 15 times last night and I didn't pick up" She sighed again and looked up the ceiling. "I feel like a bad mother"

"_No, you're not"_ Natsume answered back confidently, Mikan furrowed her brows. How can he answer that confidently when he only met her two times? As if reading her mind Natsume answered. _"I may have seen you act like a mother to Youichi once but that was enough to tell me that you are a great mother"_

Mikan didn't comment back. Sometimes she asks herself why everyone keeps on saying that she's a great mother when if fact she feels the other way around. Shaking her head, Mikan brushed off the idea as she pulled on her black turtle neck from the closet.

May be teasing Natsume would help lift up her mood today. She turned to get her socks in a drawer. "So, Mr. Hyuuga—" Mikan started playfully. She heard Natsume grunt from the other line. A sly smile graced her lips. She could almost imagine Natsume roll his eyes.

"_I thought I told you—"_ He started but Mikan cut him off.

"Care to tell me why you are calling me this morning?" Mikan continued as she pulled on her left sock, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder. Natsume wasn't answering. She walked out of the bedroom looking for her coat. He still wasn't answering. Mikan opened her mouth to ask him until he suddenly spoke.

"…_I just really wanted to hear your voice"_

…

Natsume walked out of his room. Ruka and Keiji both turned to look at him. Natsume pulled out his own chair and sat comfortably. As Keji was serving his breakfast, Natsume was randomly playing with his phone glancing at the screen every 3 minutes.

When Keiji turned to leave Ruka gave him a questioning glance and he shook his head in return. Both had one question on their minds _What's up with him?_

Usually in any normal day, Natsume would have lazily walked out of his room and uninterestedly pass by the window. He'd have two buttons on his shirt undone and his neck tie would just stay slung under his collar. He would grab a toast on the dining table and head on to the study table to his laptop and paper works.

So his action today was surprising. He walked out rather happy, he looked outside the window for merely five seconds until the thunder sounded and his coat and tie was properly worn. He sat on the dining table waiting for breakfast. And what really intrigued Ruka and Keiji the most was that small smile he was wearing the whole time.

Ruka took a sip from his tea cautiously looking at Natsume. "Why are you so happy today?" He started.

Natsume looked at Ruka still playing with his phone. "Let's just say, I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning" he answered back glancing at the screen.

Ruka nodded his head but his questions were far from over. "Keiji told me you went on a date last night" as sly smile crossing his lips, Natsume just continued to look at him not giving away anything. "Was the woman that amazing that you made Keiji prepare a dinner date in 20 minutes?"

Natsume sat back comfortably on his chair, still toying with his phone. He grabbed a piece of toast and took his time applying butter and marmalade. Ruka just watched him rather amused. This was funny. Natsume usually gives a detail or two on one of his dates. But he seems to be pretty tight lipped about his date last night. Ruka kept a smile to himself.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Ruka asked as he took a bite from his breakfast. Natsume shrugged and concentrated on his plate.

Ruka wasn't going to leave the dining table without an answer. "Do you have any plans with that woman today?" Ruka asked again keeping a close eye on his best friend's reaction.

Natsume stopped chewing for a second and smirked. He still kept his eyes on his plate lightly shaking his head. Ruka mentally patted his shoulder. He was right on track.

"What's on your agenda?" Ruka pushed further, wanting to catch an answer from Natsume's reaction.

Glancing at his phone, Natsume looked at Ruka and popped the last bite of toast in his mouth. Ruka raised his brow. "So what's your plan?" he pushed further.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Aren't you late for that Veterinarians' Conference?" he commented lazily.

Checking his watch, Ruka abruptly stood up and cursed. "You could have reminded me earlier!" he exclaimed. He ran to the door, taking his coat with him.

Natsume shrugged as he took a bite on a croissant "Thought you kept track of time" he chewed the buttery croissant. He looked at it interestingly. "This tastes pretty good" he turned to Keiji, who was standing by his right. "You made these?"

The butler shook his head lightly. "No, Master. It was delivered by room service" he watched Natsume nod his head and smile at his phone as a text message arrived a second later.

…

Ruka ran out of the hotel, and stood by the covers. The rain was pouring hard, there were no cab available. _This can't be happening_. He told himself. He looked at his watch, he was late. Seeing no choice, Ruka ran under the rain. It was difficult to see, with the rain pouring as hard as it can, it was impossible to see through.

"Ruka!"

From the loud rain a familiar voice registered in Ruka's ears. Ruka quickly turned around and saw Mikan standing not far from him holding up an umbrella under a café roof.

Wearing a black turtle neck and a beige coat, Mikan walked towards him under the rain securing her umbrella over them. "Why are you running under the rain?" her voice trying to fight the loud rain drops.

With a shy smile, Ruka looked away. "I was late for a Veterenarians' Conference" he reasoned as he watched water drip from his bangs.

Mikan furrowed her brows. "Couldn't you just call a cab?" she asked again as she took out her handkerchief and hand it to him. "I don't now if you noticed but, you are completely soaked"

Ruka took Mikan's handkerchief, giving her a thankful smile and tried to wring his sleeves. Mikan laughed. "Are you still going to attend the conference like that?" she pointed at his current state.

Ruka looked at Mikan. She was looking at his clothes then to him. He laughed. "Well, I'm pretty late for that" he answered. "And I'm guessing they won't have any towels there to dry me up" he raised Mikan's handkerchief and wiped his face.

That familiar strawberry scent. Ruka caught himself smile as the scent of Mikan's handkerchief register in his senses. He looked at her. Mikan was trying to adjust the umbrella in her hand.

Realizing, Ruka took the umbrella from Mikan's grasp and guided her back to the café's roof. He looked at her again. She turned to look at him. "So where are you heading to?" he asked as he closed Mikan's umbrella.

Taking her umbrella, Mikan looked back at him. "I'm on my way to work" she looked out at the rain. "Just waiting for the rain to tone down a bit"

Disappointed. Ruka was expecting to spend time with Mikan again. Then the smell of coffee gave him an idea. "May be I could buy you coffee while you're waiting for the rain?" he asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Mikan looked at him for a moment. "I just drank coffee a while ago." She answered back with a sorry smile. Ruka's shoulders fell. "But, may be tea could help me warm up" Mikan suggested.

Smiling, Ruka guided Mikan into the café. "Before I forget," Ruka started, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Could I have your number?"

Mikan looked at him with a raised brow. "J-just…" Ruka cleared his throat. "Just in case, so we can contact each other" he looked away but still handing his phone to Mikan.

Mikan just stared at him. Just as when he thought, she wasn't gonna give him her number. Mikan took his phone from his hand and dialed her number in saying. "Sure"

Ruka felt like jumping up and down like a little girl.

…

"I wonder if Youichi is alright" Mikan looked outside the window. It was still raining and the streets looked dangerous. She arranged the curtains and turned to look at her partner. "Anna, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Anna's head popped out of the bathroom holding a brush. "What?"

Mikan smiled at her. "Do you think I should pick Youichi up from school?" she asked as she fluffed the pillows.

In a thinking position "Don't you have another date with Natsume Hyuuga later?" Anna answered back, a sly smile crossing her lips.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

Anna laughed. "I'm sorry Mikan! But you got to understand, you never went out with any guy since you adopted Youichi" she walked out of the bathroom approaching the brunette dusting the table tops. "Then here comes Natsume Hyuuga in all his handsome glory and suddenly I find out that you already went out with him for the second time!" Anna exclaimed as she sat on the couch.

That made Mikan think. It was true, how she never got interested in going out with anyone since she adopted Youichi, but that was because she committed herself to be a good mother so she never bothered herself finding a man to be with.

But in her mind Mikan has two definite reasons. One because she already has Youichi and she could never ask for anything else. Second is because somewhere deep in her heart, she doesn't want to end up like her parents. Divorced.

Then Natsume Hyuuga came. A name Mikan just randomly sees in the newspaper and a face she sometimes sees on telelvision. Never in her mind did she imagine having to meet him in person or let alone go out with him.

But Natsume Hyuuga was a different person from every other man she met. He wasn't that obnoxious person she thought he was although he may act like it sometimes. In fact, it was amazing how he managed to befriend Youichi in the first place and how his eyes, his smile, his touch affected her so much.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Anna who was looking at her with a smile. She turned her back to her and looked outside the window. There was just something about Natsume Hyuuga that pulled her in. She smiled.

Then a thought hit her. This is not right, everything that has been going on between her and Natsume were all based on a lie. She wasn't who he though she was. This was all nothing but a deceitful relationship. And when the time comes that he comes to realize the truth, everything they have and will have will eventually fall apart.

"I'm afraid of what is going to happen" Mikan whispered to herself.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I gotta hear from you more on what you think about the story. So please don't forget to leave a review, okay?**

**Thank you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 12

The office was quiet as usual. Natsume scanned his eyes on the document he was holding. After a moment he would sign the papers. With one final review of each of the documents on the table Natsume called in his secretary to collect the papers. When the doors closed, Natsume withdrew a tired breath and massaged his temples. It was an exhausting day. He leaned back on his black leather chair turned to look at the panoramic city view behind him.

Then his mind drifted of to _Mikan Sakura_. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see her again.

It was still raining. He closed his eyes for a while. Then Natsume started to think about last night. Mikan's smile, the touch of her skin and that kiss. He opened his eyes. There was a soft ring from his cell phone. Natsume quickly sat up and turned around to his table.

_Mikan Sakura calling…_

Natsume hastily grabbed his phone and answered the call. "Mikan, you called." He found his smile spread wider when he said her name. He felt out of character a second after he realized his action.

"_I'm sorry Natsume. Did I disturb you?"_ Mikan asked from the other line sounding worried and unsure. Shaking his head Natsume answered back. "No, you didn't I just finished doing paperworks" he heard Mikan hum an answer.

Mindlessly taking his pen, Natsume started to tap the table and continued. "Did you call about later?" he asked her.

"_Honestly, I'm excited for it"_ Came Mikan's shy reply then a short pause before she continued. "But, _will it be okay if I cancel it?"_ Natsume stopped tapping the table. He frowned. "Why?"

There was static and Natsume didn't hear her clearly. "What was that again?" he asked rather roughly. He heard Mikan sigh, _"I'm planning to fetch Youichi from school"_

_Oh. Right. Youichi._ He thought to himself. Pushing his disappointment aside Natsume thought of another way to still spend time with her. "May be I could come with you in fetching Youichi from school? I haven't seen him in a while" he suggested rather hopeful.

There was another pause. _"Maybe next time, I think it would be better if I fetch him alone," _Natsume leaned back on his chair, defeated._ "Thank you though. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" _Natsume just nodded his head forgetting she was in the room. So much for seeing her today.

…

Natsume's chauffeur drove the car down the street rain drenched street. At the back of the car, Natsume rested his chin on his palm while looking out the car window, not mind anything as he lazily watched the strong pitter patter of the rain on the glass.

Then in a sudden moment, Natsume caught a glimpse of a sliver colored blur on the side walk. Natsume furrowed his brows. When the car stopped at a red light, Natsume took the advantage to look back.

There was a boy walking under the rain, alone. Focusing his eyes, the image of the boy registered in his mind. Quickly, Natsume got out of the car and ran towards the boy under the rain. "Mr. Hyuuga! –" his chauffeur called out.

Natsume pushed past the crowds of people blocking the side walk. There five steps away was Mikan Sakura's son, Youichi Sakura. Once Natsume got close enough to the young boy, he grabbed his shoulder and the boy looked back surprised.

"Wha—" Youichi started but when he saw Natsume behind him, he swallowed what ever he was gonna say and just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" Youichi asked trying to hide his surprise. Natsume asked him back too. "I thought you were supposed to be with Mikan?" Youichilooked away and didn't answer him back. The rain poured harder and Natsume invited Youichi back to the car.

When the car started to drive, "I thought Mikan was gonna pick you up?" Natsume asked as he and Youichi both settled on back sit of the car.

Shrugging his shoulders, Youichi looked outside the window to his left. Natsume stared at the boy. "Did you have an argument with her?" Natsume questioned further although he already knew the answer.

Sighing, Youichi turned to Natsume "I called mom on her cell phone, 15 times, and she didn't answer. Not once!" he pouted and crossed his arms. "She was just supposed to attend a dinner for grandpa" he added lowly. "She went home late last night too" he grumbled as he looked down on his shoes.

Natsume smirked. This kid really loves his mother, to the point of acting like an overly protective parent. He leaned back on his seat as he waited for Youichi's further exclamation, which came pretty quickly when he noticed that Natsume wasn't saying anything "I got worried! Okay? Mom doesn't usually do that!"

Then Natsume laughed. The chauffeur was surprised and glanced up at the rear view mirror. The usual stoic, emotionless and indifferent Natsume Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Empire, a person who usually gives him a word or two of where to go and what to do, was laughing at the back seat of the car he was driving. He tried hard to focus back on the road as he tried to process what was happening at the back seat.

Youichi seemed to take Natsume's laughed the wrong way. So he gave him a pissed looked and turned his back on him. After a while, Natsume stopped laughing and patted Youichi's shoulder. "I'm sorry for that," He started trying to swallow the remaining laughter. Youichi still ignored him.

Faking a cough, Natsume regained his composure and tried to maintain a straight face. "Youichi, didn't your mom tell you who she was with last night?" The shook his head but didn't look back at him. "Do you want to know who your mom was with last night?"

With that question lingering in the air, Youichi slowly turned to look at Natsume. "Yes, so I could skin that person alive" he mumbled under his breath.

Natsume smirked. "You'd really skin that person alive?" he challenged as he watched the kid look at him questioningly. Youichi dropped his arms as he asked Natsume "Who was my mom with last night?"

Still with that smirk on his face Natsume asked "Would you still skin that person alive if I tell you…" He looked at Youichi "That your mother was with was me?"

After a beat, Youichi's eyes widened. Natsume watched Youichi as he continued. "I asked your mother, Mikan, on a date last night" Natsume noticed Youichi brighten up. "That's the reason why she didn't answer your calls and why she was late last night"

Then, a clear smile appeared on Youichi's face.

…

Mikan looked distressed and panic-stricken as she paced the streets of the city, frantically scanning the side walk for a sign of a sliver haired boy. To her utter worry and disappointment Youichi wasn't anywhere. After work, Mikan hurriedly rode a bus to Youichi's school only to find locked doors and a deserted school entrance.

Close to tears, Mikan shakily opened her bag to find her phone ringing. Taking a deep breath, Mikan answered the phone call. With her hands still shaking and heart still pounding, she couldn't stop her voice from shaking "H-h-hello?"

Quickly, there was an answer on the other line _"Mikan? Mikan are you okay?"_ It was Natsume. Taking a deep breath, Mikan tried to sound okay "I-I'm f-fine" taking another deep breath, Mikan broke down and her sobs came after as she thought about Youichi. _"Mikan? What happened? Why are you crying?"_

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Mikan sobbed as she told Natsume what happened. "A-and now I-I can't f-find him a-anywhere" she sobbed again "Oh my g-gosh Na-Natsume w-where c-could Y-You-chan be?" she was so worried about Youichi. She could feel her heart giving out from worry and panic.

After telling Natsume where she was, he had quickly arrived to come and pick her up. When he saw Mikan leaning on a brick wall; drenched, cold and sobbing, he quickly ran to her side. When Mikan saw him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him as she cried harder. "I-I lost Youichi, I-I lost my s-son, Natsume" she cried on his chest.

Hugging Mikan back, Natsume tried to calm her down. People passing by the streets were looking at them and some even stopped to watch what was happening. As he secured his coat around Mikan and led her back to his car, Natsume heard some people comment back.

"Oh my goodness what happened to that poor woman?"

"Why is that woman making a commotion?"

"The poor woman just lost her son"

"OMG! I think that guy is Natsume Hyuuga!"

Inside the car, Natsume hugged Mikan tighter as he calmed her down. Mikan gripped his shirt tightly as she tried to subdue her emotions. Natsume pulled Mikan's head to rest on his shoulder as he comfortingly caressed her hair.

After a while, the car stopped and Natsume carried Mikan out of the car and into a building. Mikan didn't bother looking up and just rested her head on Natsume's shoulder as he carried her. Once they got out of an elevator, Natsume went straight to settle her down on a couch in front of a lit fireplace.

Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on the forehead as he sat beside her, his arm still holding her close. Weakly, Mikan looked up at him her hand still holding his shirt. "Wh-what about Youichi?" she asked him her eyes starting to water. Holding her hand, Natsume hushed her as he started to caress her hair again.

"Youichi's fine. He's fine Mikan. You don't have to worry" Natsume was whispering softly to Mikan's ear as he felt her relax and in a minute Mikan felt her eyes close slowly as she took in Natsume's assuring words and comforting touch.

…

A musky warm scent entered Mikan's senses as she groggily rubbed her eyes. When her eyes focused, Mikan noticed she was in an unfamiliar dimly-lit bed room. Slowly, she sat up from the bed and she was welcomed by the panoramic night view of the city behind huge glass windows. Caressing the covers and examining the room with a quick and careful eye, Mikan concluded that she was in a luxury bedroom.

Pushing the covers aside, Mikan swung her legs to the side of the bed. Barefooted, Mikan walked on the carpeted floors towards the slightly opened door. Carefully, she opened the door wider and looked outside. It was a corridor.

Taking a step outside the room, Mikan followed the faint sound of voices and television. Every step she took, she grew anxious. Where was she? And who owns this place? Were questions that crossed her mind as she took a step near the voices.

Mikan felt a chill run up her spine, then that's when she realized that she was wearing a white over sized shirt that fell 3 inches above her knees. Instinctively, Mikan wrapped her arms around her body protectively as she continued to follow the voices.

Then she heard it. Youichi's voice as he asked a question about math. Quickly, Mikan paced and stopped as she arrived at the living room. The 42 inch television on the wall was on a sports channel but no one was sitting on the couches. Mikan's eyes scanned the penthouse, noting how huge and airy the space was and how each and every furniture were designer and expensive. Mikan then mentally corrected her previous conclusion; the bed room wasn't the only luxury room but the whole property. She was in a luxury penthouse.

Looking around, Mikan followed Youichi's voice and when she was making a beeline for the dining room, she saw Natsume in the room dressed in nylon pants and plain white t-shirt, much similar to hers, standing by the table looking over and pointing something with a mug in his hand.

As if feeling the weight of her stare, Natsume looked up. Crimson and brown met. Natsume's unfinished explanation hung in the air as he stared back at Mikan looking awestruck.

Curious, Youichi looked up at Natsume and noticed how distracted he is. Turning to look at the reason for the distraction, Youichi's eyes lit up and he jumped out of the chair and ran to Mikan. "Mom! You're awake!" he welcomed her with a hug and the latter hugged him back, breaking the trance she was in.

Natsume blinked three times and sighed; he took a swig from his coffee and gave a fake cough. When he felt clear of the abstraction he was in, he too approached the brunette leaving a 3 feet distance from her.

Youichi let go of Mikan and looked up at both of the adult he was with. "Mom! Daddy Natsume was helping me with homework a while ago. Now he's just double checking my answers" he reported happily as he held Mikan's hand.

Mikan was surprised at how Youichi labeled Natusme as 'Daddy'. She felt her self blush for that and a flash of a possible future played in her mind. Pushing that aside she'll have to apologize to him for that later, she mentally noted.

Kneeling down, Mikan smiled up at Youichi and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She looked at him straight in the eyes, "Don't ever make me worry so much okay?" Mikan asked Youichi as she held both his hands. "I promise not to keep secrets from you, if you promise not to ignore to tell me where you always are. Promise?" Giving Mikan's hand a reassuring squeeze, Youichi nodded his head with a smile and hugged Mikan. "I promise, Mom"

Hugging Youichi back, Mikan smiled and kissed the side of his head. "I love you". She looked up at Natsume with a smile and mouthed a 'thank you'.

In return, Natsume just gave a nod. With a thought running in his mind, how would it feel if he heard Mikan say those three simple words to him?

* * *

Lady Monroe: Hello my darlings! Thank You so much for your reviews, it really makes me smile reading them, especially when you let me know how much you like/love this story. You guys really inspire me to do better and better. Thank you so much! :D

Keep the reviews rolling in! I really love reading them and I will always make sure to try and reply back to each and everyone of them. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading! There will be more to come! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 13

When Mikan was sure Youichi was sound as sleep, she lightly kissed his forehead. Quietly, she walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her with a soft click following behind. "Youichi's asleep?" Mikan lightly jumped as she turned to look at Natsume leaning on the wall beside her, still holding the cup of coffee in his hand the other in the pocket of his nylon pants. "Yes he is" she answered back not looking back in his eyes.

From his space on the wall, Natsume watched Mikan gather her hair and hung it freely to her left side, leaving part of her neck exposed. Natsume held his mug tighter and he clenched his fist tight in his pocket as he tried to stop himself from kissing her then and there.

Natsume watched Mikan clasp her hand together and bite her lower lip as she looked at the opposite wall. Natsume gulped. Seeing Mikan in his shirt was one of the best things he's ever seen, paired with her messy bed hair and innocent look he almost swept her off her feet and carry to his bed room.

Now, with her innocent position and biting lips, Natsume wasn't sure if he could hold himself back. He took the last sip from his coffee and laid his mug on a self. It took all his will power to push away from the wall and walk away from Mikan.

Natsume was doing fine walking five step s away from her when he felt Mikan hold him back with her hand to his arm. As if all his restrains snapped, Natsume pulled Mikan by her arm and caged her to the wall.

Not giving Mikan any room to talk, Natsume swiftly captured her lips with his in a hot passionate kiss. Quickly losing her control, Mikan instinctively wrapped her arm around Natsume's neck and her other hand went straight for his hair.

Mikan gasped as she felt Natsume's muscular arms pull her close by the waist. He pushed her up the wall and pulled up her legs to wrap them around his waist. They both paused for two beats before Natsume started to kiss her again.

After what felt like a long time, Natsume regained his restraints and pulled his lips away from Mikan. Still in their position and catching their breath, Natsume leaned his forehead against Mikan's as they both just stared at each other's eyes. Then he remembered. "Are you hungry?" he asked breathlessly a boyish smile appearing on his face.

Smiling back at him, Mikan nodded her head. "That was actually the reason why I pulled you back" she answered back, a blush creeping on her cheeks. They both laughed and Natsume shook his head.

"Sorry about that" Natsume mentioned that boyish grin still on his lips. "I couldn't help it" he told Mikan honestly as his eyes drifted to her lips. He heard Mikan laugh and felt her lightly pinch his nose.

"Forgiven" Mikan answered with a smile as she gave Natsume a chaste kiss on the lips. Releasing herself from his hold, Mikan took the empty coffee mug from the shelf and pulled Natsume by the hand and to the kitchen. "Now, come on, I'm starved"

…

Natsume watched Mikan light up as he served her a simple plate of spaghetti with garlic bread on the side. He sat beside her on the dining table as he fondly watched her devour the food on the table. Then Mikan asked "How did you find him?"

Looking at his empty coffee mug, Natsume answered back. "He was walking at the street when my car passed him by" With his eyes still focused on the mug he didn't notice Mikan look up at him with a smile. She watched Natsume focus on his mug as a memory flashed in her mind, a memory of Natsume helping Youichi out with homework.

"Thank you for taking care of Youichi" Mikan reached out to hold his hand and Natsume looked at her hand before he looked back at her. Seeing how sweet and endearing the smile she was offering him. Holding her hand, Natsume raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. "It was nothing"

Mikan looked at him for a little while longer and couldn't stop herself from apologizing "I'm sorry if Youichi called you 'Daddy Natsume' a while ago"

Giving Mikan's hand a light squeeze, Natsume looked straight into her eyes and answered "I told him to call me that" He saw Mikan's eyes widen. He smirked and planted another soft kiss on Mikan's hand "I wanted him to call me 'dad' but he preferred to use daddy Natsume instead"

Speechless. Surprised. Two words to describe Mikan's current situation. This guy beside her was a perfect candidate to become Youichi's father. He was will to become a father to her adopted child. She couldn't express how happy she was with what he just told her. With one big smile, Mikan pulled a surprised Natsume to a sweet kiss.

When Mikan pulled away, Natsume asked her "What was that for?" Clearly surprised by the kiss but happy to be able to kiss her again, he watched Mikan take a bite from her spaghetti and just see her smile back at him.

As if sensing he won't be receiving any answer he just smirked to himself as he watched the woman beside him finish her late dinner. "Natsume?"

"Yeah?" Natsume focused his eyes on her. She had a sweet smile on her face as she continued "Could you get me a glass of water?"

…

Two days later, Sunday, Natsume took his time walking towards his kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the glass of chilled orange juice. After Mikan and Youichi spent the night at his penthouse, he noted that he would always have a stash of fresh oranges and fresh orange juice in his penthouse since Mikan mentioned that it was her favorite fruit.

Taking his seat in front of the cityscape Natsume lazily leaned back on the back rest and closed his eyes. "Things are starting to look serious for you" Natsume smirked but didn't open his eyes. "She's that amazing huh?"

"Ruka, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked. Standing beside Natsume, Ruka watched his best friend. "Just dropped by to visit" Ruka answered "I haven't actually heard from you for two days" he looked out at the cityscape.

Natsume opened his eyes and drank from his orange juice. "I was busy moving in" he reason as he turned to face his best friend. Observing his blonde companion he raised a brow. "Let me guess," Ruka looked back at him. "You're here to tell me about your day" Natsume stated Ruka gave a smile.

Without a beat Ruka started yapping. "It's amazing how one good morning from her could your day, the best one you'll ever have." Natsume just watched from his seat. "During breakfast, I called her and she was just…" Ruka smile to himself and looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, I think she's the one" Ruka stated with finality "She's the one" Looking at his orange juice Natsume thought to himself. _Mikan Hyuuga. _He smirked. _Sounds pretty good to me._

…

In a small café, Hotaru Imai sat comfortably on her seat savoring the exquisite taste of her coffee. She would take a whiff of the aroma from her cup and would take a small sip, this would have been a perfect afternoon if only she wasn't with her best friend who was currently talking in an uncontained high-pitched and shrilly voice.

"Hotaru! What am I gonna do?" Mikan asked as she covered her head with her arms on top of the table. Violet eyes watched Mikan carefully from the rim of her cup. Settling the coffee down, Hotaru sat perfectly poised on her seat as she focused on her best friend. "You're in love with him" She simply stated.

After a moment, Hotaru continued, "Honestly Mikan, I don't think starting a relationship with Hyuuga, right now, isn't such a good idea" Hotaru bluntly suggested as she reach for Mikan's hand. Mikan looked up from her arms. "I think it would be better if you fix the rift of your relationship with your family before having a fresh start with Hyuuga"

Mikan took a deep breath, tightening her hold on Hotaru's hand afraid of what she might say next. "May be it's time for you to have a talk with your mother" As if Hotaru said something taboo, Mikan immediately pulled her hand away, her eyes wide.

With furrowed eye brows, Mikan asked Hotaru "Why do you think so?" her voice sounding rough.

Sighing Hotaru, looked straight to Mikan's eyes and explained. "You said you don't deserve Hyuuga because you are a low class individual, a hotel maid that earns minimum wage and has other two jobs just to pay off the bills and is a single mother to a ten year old boy." Hotaru gave her a look of Are-you-kidding-me.

With a shake of her head she continued. "While Natsume Hyuuga, according to you," she rolled her eyes "Is a high society man, a well-praised business man, one of the world's top bachelors and is rich and famous."

Mikan only nodded her head. Hotaru raised a brow. "But you are forgetting, Mikan Sakura" Hotaru pointedly looked at Mikan "That you are also _Mikan Yukihara_. You are the only daughter of Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Azumi" Mikan flinch hearing the name of her mother. "Two of one of the most well known people in the country. You are the heir of the Yukihara Group of Companies and successor of your mother's fashion house. You don't like popularity but you are a well respected person. You're strong and independent."

"Okay…so?" Mikan asked still not understanding Hotaru's point. Hotaru continued. "If you enter a serious relationship with Natsume Hyuuga now, everything will go out to the press and what you'll eventually have with him might just lead to a complicated relationship if you don't straighten things out with your family, because you'll have difficulty explaining the issue to him."

Sighing Hotaru massaged her temples. "Mikan you've been my best friend since we were young." Hotaru started her eyes showing care and love, "_I know_ your _story_." She gave emphasis, taking Mikan's hand from across the table.

Taking a deep breath Hotaru continued. "You run away Mikan," Hotaru stated with conviction "You run away and hide if you are hurting" A tear rolled down Mikan's cheek, Hotaru reached out and wiped it with her thumb. Mikan looked at her. Hotaru sat back on her seat.

"You created Mikan Sakura when you couldn't handle your life as Mikan Yukihara. And you ran away, far from your family. You shut them out." Mikan bit her lips and closed her eyes, now wishing to block her ears. "Mikan Sakura and Mikan Yukihara is just one person, Mikan. They are still you."

Hotaru watched as Mikan looked away with tears threatening to fall, but Hotaru still continued. "Fix everything with your family Mikan," Hotaru encouragingly told Mikan, holding her hand tighter.

"When you do, Mikan Sakura or Mikan Yukihara, you can be with Hyuuga. When that time comes that you explain everything to him, it won't be difficult and complicated anymore." Hotaru declared. "If this Natsume Hyuuga is as understanding as you say he is" Hotaru pulled Mikan to look at her. And when Mikan did, Hotaru continued "Then he will understand and he would love you no matter what"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Were you able to understand the latter part of the chapter? It was a complicated write, to tell you honestly, I wanted to post another chapter today so yeah I tried to finish it as early as possible, so i endured all the distraction of the day just to finish this. Hope you guys like it! And don't forget to drop a review!**

**Thank you and enjoy! :D**


End file.
